Who You Belong to
by littlesnow00
Summary: This story happened after the end of ep 11, where Yuri asked Victor to end it. I make it according to my imagination. I hope it won't disappoint you If you couldn't handle yaoi stuff then please don't read this fic ;;; I hope you enjoyed the story O
1. Chapter 1: Who You Belong To

Victor sat on the window, sipping his wine and enjoying the night view of Barcelona up from their room. Despite not gaining first in the short program just now, he was more than satisfied seeing Yuri's performance. His student, his successor, his lover, who gained the world's attentions with just a short video of him skating Victor's program.

Yuri sat on the bed, facing Victor, not knowing how to say it. He wanted to cry, but he held it in. He knew he was holding Victor back.

"Yuri, what is it that you wanted to say to me?" Victor said after observing Yuri's expression.

"Victor.. After the final, let's end this," Yuri mustered up all his courage to say it to Victor. He was afraid if he didn't say it, he wouldn't be able to find another chance.

"Yuri.. What are you saying.." Victor was surprised, he didn't want to believe that such words would come out from Yuri's mouth, his lover's mouth.

"Let's.. break up." Victor felt like his heart dropped out of his body. The words he was afraid to hear is finally here. Victor knew Yuri got the potential to grow but deep inside he wanted to keep his lover locked inside his heart. He knew he doesn't want to separate from this Japanese man.

"No." Victor put his wine glass down and moved closer to Yuri. "Never."

Yuri stare at the clear blue eyes of his coach, the person who has stolen his heart for so long, the person he loved dearly… the person he wasn't supposed to steal from the world. Yuri noticed Victor's expression getting darker as he stared back at him.

Victor lifted Yuri's chin up, removing the glasses that hides his beautiful face and throw it to the floor. Each action felt like a slow motion to Yuri, as he felt his heart beating faster than he could control. His idol, his muse, his lover now looked at him with a pained expression.

"But Victor.." Yuri said, wanting to tell Victor how he wanted to set him free. Free from him. However his futile effort was stopped with Victor sudden kiss. His lips, hungry for Yuri.

Victor forced his tongue inside Yuri's mouth, entangled it with his. Yuri, who was shy and unwilling at first, gave up to Victor's perseverance. Yuri could feel his face getting hotter and his breath getting rougher.

"Good boy. Now let me remind you who you belong to," Victor smirked, satisfied with how Yuri replied his kiss.

Victor pinned Yuri down on the bed, slowly removing his thick clothes as he let the bath rope fell out of his body by itself.

Victor kissed Yuri's lips again, gently. His expression softened looking at Yuri closely. "You were the one who asked me to be your coach, and now this?"

Yuri kept quiet, averting his gaze from the clear blue eyes that looked at him, begging. Victor ignored Yuri's silence and instead he kissed him, sucking the pale white skin he adored, leaving trails of kiss marks on his body.

"…nnh, Victor..!" Yuri tensed up, unable to conceal the pleasure he got from his lover. His hand reached out to the back of the Russian man. Yuri could feel the places Victor had touched felt like it was on fire.

"What, Yuri?" Victor said as he continued caressing the soft skin of his lover. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to.. Hnggh.. Win.. Tomorrow's grand prix..," Yuri managed to find words to answer Victor's question without revealing his inner desire.

"That's all, Yuri? Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Victor said as he moved his hand towards Yuri's erect member, teasing it lightly.

"Victor.." Yuri whimpered like a kid

"Hm?" A smirk appeared on his face. "Tell me what I wanted to hear, then I'll do what you wanted me to do," Victor giving Yuri his satisfied expression, amused on what effect he has on this Japanese young man.

"But.."

"No matter what, I'm not breaking up with you, Yuri," Victor held Yuri's hand, bringing it to caress his cheek. He kissed their engagement ring. "I won't let you go."

Yuri averted his gaze, he didn't want Victor to see his teary eyes.

Victor lifted up Yuri's left leg and started kissing Yuri's back knee. His hands touching all over Yuri's leg, from his toe until his inner thigh. "Don't ever leave my side, Yuri.."

Yuri moaned, calling Victor's name in between. Truthfully, he was horrified with the thought of Victor leaving him. Looking at Victor's expression, intently watching Yurio, he was jealous. Such an ugly expression that lurk inside his heart. Tears filled up his eyes, slowly falling on his cheek. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want Victor to stop.

Victor continued his merciless attack despite noticing that his lover cried silently. It pained him to see him cry however he couldn't care less. Right now, he have to make sure that Yuri know he belonged to Victor

Victor stopped as he heard a sniff from the younger man. Yuri has become unable to conceal his cry any longer. "Victor.." Victor could hear Yuri quietly calling for him in between his cry. At this kind of situation, Victor couldn't bear it anymore.

"Why, Yuri? Why are you crying like this? I was supposed to be the one crying," Victor sat, leaving Yuri laying on the bed naked. His heart could feel how painful it was to experience losing his loved ones. The feeling was foreign, as he just began to get to know on his love and life, which both refers to the man laying in front of him. He faced sideways, not wanting Yuri to see his tears as it rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll do it. If you want to break up then let's break up. But don't cry like this. And let me get one final memory of me inside you. Let me do it for tonight. Then the day after tomorrow, we shall go back being strangers." Victor said, without looking at Yuri who is crying even harder because of him.

Victor hugged Yuri gently, afraid he would break the precious person he hold dearly. He kissed the ring he gave to Yuri again and finally looked at Yuri, clear blue eyes to the reddish brown. "Let's do it. For the last time," Victor smiled painfully and kissed Yuri's forehead.

"Don't cry, Yuri. It's the last thing I want to see from you," Victor said as he wiped the tears away from his lover's cheeks. "I love you, Yuri Katsuki. I love you more than anyone else in this world. Thank you for letting me be your coach."

Hearing Victor's confession, Yuri cried even harder in Victor's embrace. Victor hugged him even tighter. "Shh, don't cry, Yuri. How am I supposed to make love to you if you keep on crying like a kid?"

"I love you too, Victor," Yuri finally said something in between his cry.

"Then why do you want to break up with me?" Victor looked at Yuri with a pained expression.

Yuri averted his gaze and tried to hide his embarrassed face with his hands.

"Yuri, tell me," Victor shed another tear, wanting to know what the heck is wrong with his lover. "I just.. I can't.. Don't leave, Yuri. Please," Victor begged. Victor, the winner of five consecutive Grand Prix, the proud man that he is, lower his head in front of his lover, saddened by the thought of Yuri leaving him alone.

"Victor.. Please don't cry. Not you," Yuri hugged him tight.

"Then tell me what is wrong.. Just yesterday we got engaged, and today you wanted to break up with me. How am I supposed to accept that?" Victor's voice broke as he tried to control his emotions. He could feel sadness, anger, but despite all that he still love the guy in front of him.

"You'll hate me if I told you," Yuri said, unable to look at the face of his coach.

"Nothing can make me hate you, Yuri. Even when you asked me to break up with you, I was angry, but despite that all I could feel is how much I love you. I don't want to lose you, Yuri," Victor said sweetly as he kissed Yuri's ring finger, his favorite spot on Yuri's body. The proof that Yuri is his.

"I felt like I was a burden to you," Yuri finally talk to Victor. "I asked you to be my coach. I stole you from the world. I get even greedier now."

Victor listened to Yuri quietly, feeling a little bit better that Yuri finally told him the truth.

"Today, I saw you from behind. You were watching Yurio's performance so intensely. I get jealous. I didn't even realize I could feel that because you've been only looking at me. But then I realized, as you watched others performed. You missed the ice, the rink, the spotlight, didn't you?"

"Yuri.. I.."

"It's where you belong, Victor. You belong to the ice, to the spotlight. I can't steal you away from it. You are Victor Nikiforov, the skater, you are, you have and will always be that. I can't be selfish to keep you for myself," Yuri cried silently as he finished his sentences. "I tried to show them I am worthy of you, but watching everyone's performance today, I was desperate. I failed.." he added.

"Yuri, the ice is meaningless without you. You are where I belong now," Victor smiled softly, hugging Yuri close to him. "I can't believe you asked me to break up with you because of that." Victor chuckled at how simple-minded Yuri is.

"Yuri, listen to me. You can tell me what you honestly want. You can be selfish with me. After all, I'm your fiancée. And as I told you before, the ice is meaningless without you. I wanted to skate with you, for you, not the crowd, not the world. There's only you right here," Victor hold Yuri's hand and brought it to his chest. "Now tell me, be honest about what you want. I will not hate you and I'll stay with you no matter what."

Yuri looked at Victor, eyes filled with tears as he started sobbing and hugged Victor tightly. "Don't leave me Victor.. I'm afraid to be alone," Yuri said in between his tears.

"I won't." Victor replied.

"I want you to only look at me. Don't look at Yurio like that. Or Chris, or Phicit, or JJ, even Otabek. Don't watch them like how you've watched me," Yuri hugged Victor tighter.

"Mhm.. Okay," Victor smiled at Yuri's confession.

"Don't break up with me.. I'm sorry.." he finally said.

Victor patted Yuri's back and caressed his hair. "I won't. So don't ever ask me to end things with you ever again. I love you, Yuri Katsuki." Victor smiled as he kissed Yuri's ring again.

"And I love you too, Victor Nikiforov," Yuri replied, finally smiling, freed from all the emotions hurdled inside of him.

"Now then.. After you said such a cute thing, I can't possibly hold myself back, can I?" Victor smiled turned to a smirk, as he watched Yuri's face turns red.

"But tomorrow is the final.."

"Well, just think of it as a warm up exercise then," Victor said happily as he kissed Yuri's lips again and again. This time, Yuri replied Victor's kisses earnestly. He wanted Victor too.

"Yuri.." Victor said huskily, sending a shiver to the Japanese man. "I love you" Victor started kissing Yuri's neck, careful enough not to leave kiss marks at the place where his skin will be revealed with his costume tomorrow.

"Ngh.. Victor.." Yuri tried to hide his moan as he felt pleasure from the kisses given by his coach. Victor continued to kiss and lick every part of Yuri's body before stopping at his nipples. His slender finger skillfully teased them, circling and slightly pinching it before he gave a full attention to it with his mouth.

"Hngh.. Hah… Vic..tor.. No.." Yuri pant as he put his hand on Victor's shoulders, trying to stop him from teasing the poor man so much, only to earn a smirk from the Russian.

"Don't hide your voice, Yuri. No one can hear you except me. And I would love to hear you respond to what I'm doing."

"But.. Victor.. It's embarrassing.."

"Nothing is embarrassing about you, Yuri. The sexy Yuri who skated Eros, the innocent Yuri, the Yuri who loves katsudon.. and the Yuri that I'm making love to, I love them all. You're so beautiful. How many times do I have to say that for you to believe me?"

Yuri was amazed how this man didn't even embarrassed at what he just said. "The beautiful one here is you, Victor," Yuri replied.

Victor sighed, knowing that their conversation would be getting nowhere as Yuri will still insisted that he is not beautiful like Victor said. So he continued, tracing his fingers, slowly, as it reached lower and lower. Victor lifted Yuri's legs and put it on his shoulder, kissing it from Yuri's toe.

"Victor.. Hngh…" Yuri could feel his body is getting more sensitive under Victor's touch, as he curled his toe from feeling it too much.

"What is it, Yuri?" Victor continued kissing, slowly, giving attention to every part of Yuri's legs down to his inner tight. "Feel good?"

"Ye.. Yeah.." Yuri couldn't wait for Victor's next move as he started to brush his hands against Victor's silky silver hair. "Ah…!" Yuri couldn't contain his moan as Victor reached for his erect member, holding it gently as his hand started to tease the head while Victor eagerly kissing at licking the bottom part. It was easy for Victor to find all Yuri's sensitive spot.

Victor started to move his hand up and down, each time, in rhyme with Yuri's moan. It felt like a sweet melody in Victor's ears as he skillfully put Yuri's length in his mouth, earning yet another moan of pleasure from his lover.

Victor couldn't get enough of the Japanese man. He wanted him from the first time he met, from the first time the drunk Yuri asked him to dance and asked him to be his coach. He instantly fell in love with Yuri. He wanted him, to the point that he even took private Japanese lesson to prepare himself to be Yuri's coach. It took him a while to find Yuri, who went missing right after the party. He remembered how he immediately booked the earliest flight to Japan as soon as he saw the video. After all that, he would never let Yuri go.

"Victor.. I think.. I'll.. soon.."

"Yuri.. you taste good," Victor said. "It's okay, let it all go." And as if on cue, Yuri found his release inside his coach's mouth. Victor licked his lips after swallowing Yuri's. "You have no idea how seductive you are right now. Chris can't even beat you if you skate with this expression. However, it is reserved only for me. I don't want you to go out and seducing people," Victor commented after seeing Yuri laid panting hard with a blissful expression. His face was flushed red as sweat rolls down his face. Yuri clearly looked like he just went to heaven. He stared back at Victor with a lustful eyes.

"Victor, please.. I want you," Yuri begged.

"And where do you want me, exactly?" Victor leaned towards Yuri as his finger circling and toying with Yuri's bottom hole.

"Inside me, please," Yuri was desperate. He wanted Victor's so bad.

"Suck my fingers, Yuri," Victor ordered. Yuri sucked his fingers hard then Victor pushed two fingers in. He had no problem of doing so as Yuri has gotten used to it after doing it with him so many times. After all, Victor wasn't always the patient man everyone thought of. Especially when it's concerning Yuri.

"HHNGH..!" Yuri jolted at the sensation. Victor tried to open Yuri's muscle to lessen the pain when he put his in for Yuri. Victor moved his fingers slowly at first, letting Yuri adjusted with it.

Victor licked Yuri's ear as he continued moving his fingers faster, spreading it out. "Who taught you to be so seductive, Yuri?" Victor whispered.

"Y.. You.. Victor.." Yuri answered, his hand desperately wanted to be freed as Victor used his other hand to pin both Yuri's hands above his head.

"Lies.. You were already so seductive even when I first met you," Victor said, nibbling on Yuri's earlobe.

"I.. did not.. It was after you asked me to.. dance.. Eros.." Yuri tried to speak despite panting harder.

"Do you know why I asked you to dance that program?"

"To.. seduce you..?"

"That's one. But the main reason is because I didn't want to show the world your Agape, your pure love. That's your strong point, I know, but I would like to keep the innocent love you have for myself. I'm quite selfish after all," Victor smiled.

"Victor.. free my hands.." Yuri begged.

"No, you'll run away."

"I promise I won't."

Victor released his grip only to find Yuri suddenly reached for his neck and kiss Victor, desperate and hungry for him.

"You are the only one who know everything about me, Victor. And I'll only love you. It's been like that for a few years now." Yuri said in between their kisses, unwilling to break free from it even when he has things to say.

"Victor.. Let me do it for today."

Victor was startled by Yuri's sudden decision however he let him do whatever he wanted anyway. He pulled out his fingers as he knew Yuri's ready. It was the first time Yuri asked to be the one taking the lead.

Victor laid on the bed, his heart beating faster as he was excited to see how Yuri will do it. Yuri kissed Victor's lips, playing with both of their tongue for a while before he finally moved to taste the rest of Victor's body. He kissed the nape of his neck, slowly but surely leaving marks that proved Victor was his, earning soft moans from the Russian.

Yuri would happily continue, wanting to hear more of his lover's pleasured voice. However, he wanted Victor inside of him, as he slowly sit with his back arched, putting Victor's inside the place he has prepared.

Yuri paused for a while after successfully putting it in, overwhelmed, as always, by the size. He moaned from the pleasure of Victor entering him.

Victor held Yuri's hand dearly, smiling, satisfied by the sight of his lover. "As always, it felt good inside of you," Victor said, caressing the ring on Yuri's hand before kissing it. "Are you okay?"

Yuri nodded, despite clearly not looking okay, his eyes filled with tears once again. "It's just.. so big.. Even after we've done it so many times, I still can't get used to it." Yuri said, embarrassed.

Victor sat up, startling the Japanese, getting closer to Yuri's face. His hand touching Yuri's cheek, his gaze filled with affection, love, and lust. "So how are you going to do me?"

Yuri blushed. However, he wanted to please Victor. To let Victor knew that it was the right choice to choose him. He started to move, up and down, slowly, moaning every time he moved. Victor followed Yuri's rhythm, matching his pace with his lover. He can't wipe the thought of how happy he is that Yuri's finally showing how he wanted Victor, too, desperately.

"You've always surprised me, Yuri. Are you sure you'll be able to skate tomorrow if you keep moving like that?" Victor said.

"But.. Hah… I… Nghh.. want you, Victor.." Yuri said as he started to speed up, feeling Victor's length inside of him. "It.. ah.. feels good.."

"The honest Yuri is so cute," Victor leaned to kiss his lover, his tongue licking Yuri's lips before entering it mercilessly when Yuri opened his mouth to let out a moan. He explore the inside of Yuri's mouth, inviting his tongue to join in. Yuri replied Victor's kiss as he felt the pleasure.

Victor couldn't keep his hand quiet anymore. He started to brush lightly against Yuri's now sensitive skin, one hand slowly teasing Yuri's nipple and the other roamed down towards Yuri's member, caressing it with affection.

Yuri reached to the back of Victor's neck, caressing him back, down to his back. Victor's well build figure is his ideal he can't achieve despite working so hard. He still couldn't believe that his God wanted him, and currently inside him.

"Yuri, I'm close," Victor whispered huskily.

"Me.. too.." Yuri's voice ended up more like a whisper, intoxicated by Victor's scent. He tried to hold on to Victor's shoulder, trying to find his balance.

"Let's do it together, Yuri," Victor said before putting a final thrust and fins his release together with Yuri. Yuri had never expected to find someone who has that much control over him.

Yuri fell on Victor, feeling limp. It was the first for him to be the one moving. He was curious on how Victor could keep on doing that to him without feeling tired.

"How was it?" Victor asked, concerned. "Did you feel good?" He hugged Yuri as both of them laid on the bed.

Yuri chuckled. "I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that." He snuggled closer to Victor, inhaling his favorite scent.

"Everything felt good with you, Yuri. Except when you asked me to break up with you," Victor smiled.

"Ah.. Victor, I said sorry, didn't I.. Forgive me already.." Yuri whimpered.

"Alright, alright," Victor laughed. "I forgive you, Yuri." Victor kissed Yuri's forehead, showing his affection.

"Sorry, I was anxious," Yuri said as he _cuddled_ with Victor.

"I know, but that was too much, so don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Yuri smiled.

"You remember when you gave me this ring?" Victor showed the ring that Yuri gave him, proudly circling his finger. "I was surprised. I wanted to give the ring, which is now on your finger, to you after the Grand Prix. But you outdid me. Can't say that I'm unhappy, though."

"Really? I was really surprised when you gave me that ring!"

"There's a secret in that ring, you know. I didn't manage to tell you because I gave it to you without explaining it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, give the ring to me. I'll show you."

Victor hold the ring as he showed Yuri the inner circle of the ring. "I've prepared this even before I came to your house, you know," Victor said. There it was engraved, Victor's name and some Russian words that Yuri couldn't read.

 _ **я люблю тебя – Victor N.**_

"Do you know what it means?" Victor asked. Yuri shook his head. "It means I love you, Yuri. You have stolen me from the world since long ago, so don't feel anxious about anything now," Victor hugged Yuri with his free hand, letting Yuri lay on his shoulder.

Yuri felt the tears filling his eyes once again, this time he could feel his heart will burst due to the happiness this man gave him.

"Tomorrow, skate while thinking of me, Yuri. Dance to your heart's content. Show the world the Yuri Katsuki who stole Victor from the world," Victor kissed Yuri's hand as he placed back the ring to his finger, where it belong.

"Okay," Yuri said, sobbing.

"You know, let's do this," Victor faced Yuri, his eyes looking straight at Yuri's eyes. "Gold medal or not, Yuri Katsuki, will you let me to take care of you for the rest of your life? Will you marry me, Yuri?"

For a while, there was only silence. A few minutes that make Victor felt like forever, with Yuri looking at him in disbelief.

"Please say yes, Yuri," Victor said, unable to wait a little longer.

Yuri nodded, unable to find a word to express how he feel like now. Victor hugged him tight, feeling happy after Yuri agreed on marrying him. His feeling right now couldn't even be compared to winning 5 Grand Prix consecutively. It was much deeper, much more.

"I thought you said we'll only get married if I won the gold medal.. After messing up today's performance.. I.. I.." Yuri cried again in Victor's embrace, tears falling on his lover's chest.

Victor sighed. "You and your anxiety. We'll have to work to get rid of that," Victor caressed Yuri's hair, kissing the top of his head. "Give your all tomorrow, Yuri. We've come this far. And as soon as the Grand Prix ends, we'll get married. Okay?" Yuri nodded in response.

"Now let's rest. We got a long day tomorrow," Victor said, kissing Yuri again.

"Okay.." Yuri said, fidgeting. "But before that, can I have one more round?"

Victor chuckled. "Anything for you, Yuri. Anything for you." Victor caressed Yuri's face, wiping away his tears. "But this time, I'll take the lead. I can't have you too tired to dance tomorrow."

"Now then, Yuri," Victor kissed the ring again, happy that Yuri has given him his all. "Shall we start?"

* * *

Note:

MY HEART BREAKS WATCHING EP 11! Which resulting in me deciding to create this fic.

Some part of the story is contributed by my fellow YOI fan lololol

Well, I'll believe in their love! I hope ep 12 will be a miracle!


	2. Chapter 2: Morning After

Victor opened his eyes slowly, feeling strangely refreshed after talking with Yuri about Yuri's concerns and anxiety. How Yuri asked to break up with him and apologize after seeing Victor cried, probably for the first time ever. Even Victor didn't know he could cry like that. He was always a calm and composed type of person after all.

Waking up early once in a blue moon wasn't bad, especially when he got the sleeping beauty snuggled to him, asking to be embraced even after the long night of making love.

"My beautiful Yuri," Victor hummed, caressing the face of his lover, kissing both of his eyes that shed many tears for him last night. Yuri flinched at the touch, however he smiled in his sleep and continue to hug Victor as if he was having a good dream.

'You know, watching you like this reminds me of our first night. If you hadn't asked me back then, we wouldn't have come this far in this short amount of time. I was planning to start things with you after the Grand Prix,' Victor chuckled softly at his thought, hugging his lover who seemed to be unwilling to end his long sweet dream anytime soon.

* * *

"Victor," Yuri's voice was firm and steady, trying to be calm even if a tingle of fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Hm?" Victor hummed as he changed his clothes after practice the usual routines, for the upcoming Cup of China, at the Ice castle. He was satisfied as Yuri is getting better each day.

"Uhm," Yuri fidgeted. "It might sound strange… and gross.. and you might hate me… but can I have a favor from you?"

"Sure, Yuri, what is it? I'll help you in any way I can. I'm your coach after all," Victor replied happily.

"I really want to.. perfect my Eros.. for you," Yuri said, shakily.

"M hm…" Victor replied as he finished changing his clothes and now scrolling through the Instagram.

"So… Will you take me, Victor?" Yuri finally said after a long pause, looking straight at Victor.

The words struck Victor like a lightning. He dropped his phone, couldn't believe at what he just heard. He looked at Yuri in disbelief.

"Uh.. Uhm.. It's just that.. I think Eros is about seduction.. and arousal.. and love… but I've never really experienced any of them.. and.. Uhm.. I really wanted you to be my first.. and.. I've been in love with you for quite some times now.. so.." Yuri panicked, trying to explain himself, finding his voice slowly turned into a whisper. Victor still stoned looking at him. "But! It's okay if you don't want to. It's just one of my selfish request after all.. Haha.. hahaha.." Yuri let out an empty laugh.

"Yuri.." Victor finally responded. He caressed the hair of the almost-crying Yuri, afraid that Victor will hate him after what he just said. "Are you sure you meant what you said? Do you understand the meaning of what you just said?"

Yuri nodded, unable to bring himself to look at Victor. Victor sighed, half-smiling at Yuri. He couldn't believe what the Japanese said, but he was more than happy to comply.

"Yuri, look at me," Victor use his hands to cupped Yuri's face, softly forcing it to look at him in the eye. Yuri was unwilling at first, as his face turned redder and redder. "It's okay, Yuri. Look at me. I won't be mad," Victor looked at Yuri lovingly, as Yuri finally looked at him.

"Thank you for asking me. I wanted it too, after all, I love you, Yuri," Victor smiled as tears rolled down Yuri's face.

Victor leaned forward to kiss the shorter guy on the forehead, down to his eyes, cheeks, slightly licking his tears, and finally, softly kissed him on his lips. Yuri was startled at first, however he soon closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his idol's lips on his.

Victor continued to savor the taste of the man in front of him, slowly, enjoying the pleasure of finally joining both their lips together. He hugged Yuri closer to his side, letting Yuri's hands roamed his back. It felt like a dream comes true, as he knew he wanted to savor the taste of Yuri's lips and his all for months now, secretly imagining it in his mind every night.

Victor broke the kiss, as he noticed Yuri's face flushed red and he breath getting rougher. "Was that your first kiss, Yuri?" Yuri nodded shyly as a reply. "Thank God it's mine." Victor chuckled as he leaned again for more.

"You're so cute, Yuri. So beautiful. My Yuri," Victor said before kissing Yuri again for the second time. This time the kiss is much harder, desperate to show how he, too, wanted Yuri to be his. Yuri let out a soft moan, feeling the pleasure from Victor's soft lips. Victor let out a soft growl, finding it hard to hold back.

Victor pushed Yuri until Yuri's back faced the locker in the Ice Castle. He hold Yuri's wrist, gently but strong enough to keep Yuri in place. Victor deepened his kiss, his breath getting even rougher as he found Yuri panting harder. "Vic.. tor.." Yuri called out to him in a slow but alluring voice in between their kiss, adding it to his desire to make this man his.

Victor continued, nibbling on Yuri's lower lips enjoying the feeling of Yuri's swollen lips. Yuri gasped at the sensation and Victor used his chance to force his tongue inside, roaming around, licking and moving, trying to explore the inside of Yuri's mouth. The tip of their tongue touched as Victor invited Yuri to join in, wanting to entwine theirs together.

 _Come on, you said you wanted to be Eros, Yuri. Seduce me._

Yuri shyly accepted his invitation, as he slowly entangled both their tongue together. "Mmm.." a soft delicate moan again escape from his mouth. Victor sucked Yuri's tongue, wanting to give pleasure to the younger man.

"Yuri, you taste so sweet, so good," Victor said as his hand started to lurk on Yuri's body, inside the T-shirt Yuri had just changed to, wanting to touch his bare skin. Again, Yuri moaned as he felt his body getting sensitive under Victor's touch.

"Ah.. Nggh.." Victor could feel Yuri tensed as he touched his nipples, teasing and circling it, at the same time, kissing his jawline, following his shape, savoring Yuri's taste down to his neck, leaving him with a few red marks on his body.

Victor licked his lips, watching the state Yuri's in right now, drowsy with love and lust. Victor could feel his head getting dizzy, as he was surprised with himself to be wanting someone this much. He hold himself back from wanting to feel Yuri more and said, "As much as I wanted to continue, it's not appropriate to do it here. I don't want your first time to be in a locker room like this. Come, Yuri, let's take the train and check in to a hotel. And text your mom, we won't be coming home tonight."

Victor checked in to one of the five star hotel in the next city, a suite, obviously. The journey felt longer than it was supposed to be, as both Victor and Yuri couldn't wait for more. Yuri quietly follow Victor to their room, feeling nervous while Victor stayed calm as usual.

They both entered their room. It was nice, with a breathtaking view up from the window. Yuri, for a moment, forgot the nervousness from asking Victor to be his first, and instead hurriedly run to the window, appreciating the view. Victor smiled at the childish and innocent Yuri.

"Victor! Look! It's so beautiful from up here," Yuri said excitedly, his hand not leaving the window glass.

"M hm.. It's really beautiful," Victor's voice could be heard close to Yuri's ear, from the back, sending shivers down to the Japanese. Victor hold out his hand, putting it on Yuri's, and whispered, seductively, "But I thought we're here because you wanted me to teach you the true Eros?"

Victor could see Yuri whimpered, blood rushed to his cheeks, up to his ears, making it even redder that it already is. Happy with his reaction, Victor hugged him from the back, still facing the breathtaking night view.

"Do you want me to take you in bed, or here, facing the view you love?" Victor whispered again, this time his voice low and husky, making the man in his embrace trembled and shut his eyes, half afraid, half full of anticipation and excitement.

"Yuri, kiss me," Victor said, more like a request than an order, being as gentle as possible. Yuri turned around, facing his coach.

"But.." Yuri averted his eyes, unsure of what he should do.

"Hey, Yuri.. Come on, seduce me," Victor said, his eyes serious, observing Yuri's every moves.

"Uhm.. But close your eyes, Victor," Yuri said, taking a peek at Victor.

"Okay," Victor closed both of his eyes, waiting in anticipation, leaning closer towards Yuri, who is now fidgeting. "I'm still waiting, Yuri."

 _Come on, Yuri. You can do this. Be Eros. You are the Eros I choose._

As if Yuri heard Victor's plea inside his heart, Yuri leaned in closer, carefully brushed Victor's bangs aside before slowly putting their lips together and kissed Victor gently for a few second.

Victor could feel the heat from Yuri's face at it gets closer. He smiled from such an innocent kiss Yuri just gave him. "Yuri, that was Agape you showed me. I need Eros from you," Victor said as he look straight to Yuri's eyes, full of love and affection, while the latter tried to hide his embarrassment as his whole face felt like it was steamed for a few hours.

"You know, Yuri.." Victor said as he placed his thumb and index finger on Yuri's chin, making sure Yuri won't hide his face. "Eros is.. much more demanding.." Victor leaned to kiss Yuri's forehead. "More sensual.." now the tip of his nose. "More arousing.." his cheek and down to Yuri's neck, earning a moan of pleasure from Yuri. "And.. last but not least.." Victor stopped his kiss, slowly licking his lips as he watched Yuri getting turned on from his kisses. "It's much more erotic, Yuri," Victor slowly tracing Yuri's lips with his tongue, inviting, before kissing Yuri senseless.

"You need to surrender yourself to you desire, Yuri. Let your instinct take over," Victor said, his voice low, almost like a whisper. His eyes now full of lust and desire. Yuri was mesmerized by the view of his coach's clear blue eyes turned darker after he tasted him.

"Stick out your tongue," Victor ordered, which Yuri shyly followed.

Victor leaned in to kiss Yuri again, this time more forceful, more demanding, shoving his tongue inside to trace Yuri's inner mouth, licking the roof of his mouth before entangling both their tongue together.

"Mmh.. Ngh.. Vic.." Yuri tried to talk, however Victor continued to kiss him deeper, bringing Yuri to the new and foreign sensation of endless pleasure. Victor started to move his hand to remove Yuri's hoodie and throw it to the floor.

"Yuri.. I'll teach you Eros.." Victor slowly talked as he broke their kiss and start exploring Yuri's jawline, tracing it with his tongue before kissing it hard, but careful enough not to leave a mark, down to Yuri's neck.

"Victor.. Nggh.. Hah.."

Victor lifted Yuri up, letting Yuri circling his waist with his legs. Victor still standing, staring at Yuri whose back now against the window glass.

"You're so alluring, Yuri. It's beautiful."

Victor started to tease Yuri's nipples, which were apparent through the thin material of his T-shirt. He licked it through the material before sucking it gently. The other fell victim to Victor's hand, as he circled it with his slender finger before pinching it softly. Yuri moaned to the pleasure as he brushed Victor's hair, tugging the scalp softly. Victor groaned as the pleasure had just fueled his desire to fill Yuri up more. However he knew he had to hold back since it was Yuri's first time.

"Vi… Hah.. Victorr~.." Yuri mewled to the sensation as he continued tugging Victor's hair, wanting to stop him, but at the same time, wanting for more. "It's too much.."

"What is, Yuri?"

"E.. Everything.."

"Ssh.. Just enjoy it.."

"No.. Vic.. What.. I feel.. Weird.. Victor.. Stop.."

"Just let it go, Yuri."

"Nggh.. Aah!" Yuri let out a small scream as he found his release from his nipples being teased. It was overwhelming.

"Oh my, Yuri. Did you just come..?" Victor snickered. "Naughty boy."

"Vi…"

"Ssh.." Victor put his index finger on Yuri's lips. Stopping him from saying more.

"Naughty boy ought to be punished, isn't he?" Victor smiled caressing Yuri's cheek. His loving and affectionate expression were long gone, replaced with the expression of lust and desire. His eyes were shaped sharper and their colors were a tone darker. His smile no longer the soft smile Yuri knew for months, but instead it was a snicker, showing how he was filled with thought and desire of eating Yuri up, tasting the Katsudon.

Yuri's eyes widen, seeing another side of Victor he never knew. 'This is it.. This is Victor's Eros,' Yuri thought to himself.

"Stand, Yuri," Victor's voice was firm, making Yuri submit to his request. Victor still hugged Yuri's waist as he let him slid down, before slowly folding Yuri's T-shirt up then took it off from Yuri's body completely. He licked his lips as he watched his prey shiver from both the cold and excitement.

"Yuri.." Victor voice trembled with excitement as he leaned it to kiss Yuri all over his upper torso, leaving more love bites as he go down, lower and slowly kneeling in front of Yuri. Victor kissed Yuri's member over his pants, but its more than enough to earn yet another moan.

"Hmm, we need to get this cleaned up, right?" Victor snickered again, taking a peek at Yuri's drowsy face through his bangs. Yuri was a mess, and Victor loved it. "Come on, I'll free you," Victor whispered as if he was talking to Yuri's dick than the person itself. He swiftly yanked the pants off Yuri's hip, letting it fall on the floor, leaving Yuri almost naked with only his briefs with the wet stain on and his erection.

"Well, well, look at our 'little Yuri' being naughty," Victor chuckled and softly kissed it. Yuri, embarrassed by Victor's comment tried to get away while hiding it with his hands.

"No.. Victor.. It's dirty.." Yuri shyly said, although Victor could clearly see through Yuri's drowsy state that he wanted more.

"It's okay, Yuri. Nothing about you is dirty. Now stop hiding from me or I'll tie you up and let our 'little Yuri' suffer," Victor said, almost like an order. He pull off Yuri's underwear, finally leaving the man standing naked. "Oh wow, you are bigger than I thought," Victor smirked.

"Victor, don't look at it too much, it's emba… ah!" Yuri cried out as Victor suddenly grabbed his dick and kissed Yuri's inner thigh, biting on it softly. "it's embarrassing.." Yuri tried to continue as his voice turned out to be more like a whisper, knowing it's futile trying to stop Victor.

"It's not, Yuri, calm down," Victor said in between his ragged breath, as he got closer to Yuri's. "Mm, smells good. You must've wanted me so bad," Victor slowly kissed the tip softly, slowly sucking it, licking it clean. Yuri whimpered under Victor's persistent touch, he grabbed a few knots of Victor's hair, brushing against them as he moaned. Victor growled as he finally put Yuri's in his mouth, sucking it strongly with his hand on Yuri's thigh, digging his fingers in to support Yuri as Yuri struggled to find the strength to stand up straight.

"Vic.. Hah.. it's.. coming," Yuri came straight after, making Victor startled feeling the hot and bitter, a little salty, substance flowing in his mouth. He swallowed it calmly.

"Taste good, Yuri," Victor licked his lips, satisfied. "Now turn around, hands on the window."

"Wha.. What are you going to do?" Yuri flustered looking down, facing Victor's serious face.

"Just do what I say," he smirked.

"O.. okay," Yuri slowly turn around and face the window as Victor asked. His eyes hazy from the pleasure that he couldn't even see the view he loved properly.

Victor slowly bend Yuri's body to the position he wanted, spreading his leg.

"Victor.. What are you..?" Yuri could feel his eyes getting wider as he faintly see the reflection of Victor, his hand gripping Yuri's tight firmly as his breath caressed Yuri's butt cheek. "No! No, Victor it's dirty!" Yuri panicked, unwilling to let Victor got closer.

"Yuri, please, calm down. I don't want to hurt you so I need to prepare you. Don't panic, it's my first time too with a guy," Victor said, half pleading. "Please, Yuri. I want you, so just let me do this."

"…" Yuri didn't say anything but he quieted down, letting Victor do what he wanted.

Victor proceed to do what he originally planned, slowly kissing Yuri's butt, before moving closer to the middle, licking it around thoroughly.

"Hnggh..!" Yuri tried to hide his voice, eyes closed as he felt Victor's tongue entering him. He clenched his fists as he felt Victor continued to move his tongue around, a foreign feeling as both are curious of what will happen and how it would feel.

"Vic.. tor… Ah.. Vic.. Please.. no more.. I'm going crazy.." Yuri begged, saliva started to droll from the side of his mouth but he couldn't care less. Yuri is a mess and Victor loved that. "Vic.. I'm going to.." Victor immediately stopped as he heard Yuri.

"… Eh?" disappointment could be heard from Yuri's voice as he saw Victor's reflection's stepping backwards as he stands. "Victor..?"

"I can't let you have all the fun by yourself, right?" Victor smirked as he loosen the tie on his neck, opening a few buttons from his shirt. "You have no idea how I wanted you so badly right now."

"Tell me, Yuri," Victor move seductively towards Yuri, brushing his own bangs back before letting it loose again to touch Yuri. "Ne.. Yuri.." Victor traced Yuri's back bone slowly with his fingers, feeling Yuri's body trembled slightly under his touch. "What would you like me to do, hm?"

"….. me.." Yuri turned around, his body facing Victor, letting his hands tugging Victor's shirt slightly.

"I can't hear you, Yuri.."

"Kiss me…"

"Good boy," Victor leaning forward, letting Yuri reach him to have a taste of his lips. Yuri reached for Victor's neck, hugging him desperately before reaching to kiss Victor's lips, nibbling on his lower lips. Yuri's hand now busy opening up the rest of the buttons on Victor's shirt before throwing it on the floor and moving on to freeing Victor from his white T-shirt, revealing his oh-so-gorgeous body.

Victor gladly replied the gesture as he lifted Yuri's up, carrying Yuri to the bed without breaking the kiss. Bless him for having a sturdy body, strong enough to lift another man.

"As much as I wanted to take you there, I want you to feel comfortable on bed for our first time," Victor chuckled, as he gently put Yuri on the bed before crawling up on top of him. "Damn, Yuri, trust me when I say no woman could beat you if you put this kind of expression to seduce me," Victor lovingly caress Yuri's cheeks before leaning forward to kiss Yuri's again.

Their kiss was getting hotter, tongue entwined, panting, skin on skin, both unwilling to let each other go. Victor could feel himself with nothing but love and desire to own the man below him. The only time Victor let go of their kiss was to slightly lift Yuri's legs up a little bit only to kiss him again and again.

"Yuri.. I think it's going to hurt but endure it," Victor sucked on his middle finger and then slowly inserted it to Yuri's hole as the latter gasped from feeling it. Victor kissed him gently, hoping to ease the pain. As soon as Victor felt Yuri has gotten used to his finger, he started to move it around, trying to find Yuri's sensitive spot.

"Does it hurt, Yuri?" Victor eyes filled with desire and yet he was worried as he watched Yuri reacted with what he guess is something between the pain and pleasure.

"Nggh.. It's.. good.."

"Thank goodness. I'm going to insert another finger to loosen you up, okay?"

Yuri didn't answer, but he didn't forbid Victor either from doing so. Victor could feel Yuri tensed up as he inserted it and patiently wait until he got used to it and moved again, spreading the muscle to loosen him up.

"Hnggh.. Ah.. Hah…" Yuri moaned to Victor's rhythm, feeling the pleasure given by his coach. "Victor.. please.. I want you.."

"Patience, Yuri. Patience," Victor whispered as he licked Yuri's ears. "I don't want to hurt you later if I couldn't stop myself. Better be safe than sorry, now." He inserted another finger in.

"Ah! Vic.. Please.." Yuri begged again.

"Shit, Yuri!" Victor cursed, finding himself unable to hold back anymore. He unbuckled his belt and slip out of his pants, revealing his own erect member to Yuri. He leaned in closer to Yuri, nudging his entrance with his own cock. "Are you sure?"

Yuri nodded.

"Then, be mine, Yuri."

"I'm yours. I've always been yours," Yuri smiled amidst his aroused face, and swollen lips, making Victor's heart skipped a beat. Victor smiled hearing his answer and kissed him one more time. "I'm sorry if it's hurt, Yuri. I did my research but this is the first time I'm doing it with a guy," Victor said apologetically before he slowly enter Yuri.

"Aah!" Yuri gritted his teeth and arched his back as he felt the overwhelming feeling as Victor entered him. It was his first time but he finally understood why Victor took his time to prepare him. Victor's was incredibly big. He could feel himself almost faint from it entering him alone.

"Yuri? Are you okay? Is it hurting? Should I pull out?" Victor panicked. He almost pulled out because he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Yuri, but unexpectedly, Yuri hugged him.

"No, Victor, it's okay. Just.. let me get used to it first. Yours is really big, I could say that even if you are my first." Yuri chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling?"

"It's just that, I've never expected to see this side of you, Victor. You are usually always full of confidence, but you panicked just from having sex with me."

Victor could feel his face getting a little hotter, he blushed from the realization. "Hah.. what did you do to me, Katsuki Yuri?" Victor sighed, but nevertheless, smiled. "Sorry, I just love you too much that I couldn't bear hurting you in bed, especially since its your first time."

"I'm okay, Victor. I love you too. It's really.. overwhelming.. I couldn't describe how happy I am now that I am connected with you like this."

"We finally become one, Yuri."

"Yeah. I'm okay now. Please continue, Victor."

"As you wish, my prince," Victor kissed Yuri's hand affectionately before carefully pulling out and thrusting in again.

"AH!" Yuri almost screamed, it was really overwhelming but as Victor continued to thrust in, he could feel that the pain slowly changing into pleasure. "Victor.. hah.. It felt.. nggh.. really good.."

"Fuck, Yuri! You are so tight!" Victor panted. Drops of sweat started to form on his body despite the cold hotel's air conditioner. "It feels really good for me too. Damn, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I.. ah.. It's okay.. Victor…" Yuri tried to speak between his moans. "You.. hah.. can be rougher.. with me.."

"Dammit, Yuri, that's not helping!"

Victor continued to thrust in and out, kissing Yuri, making his lips swollen as he continued to left trails of love bites on his smooth white skin.

"Yuri.. I'm close.."

"Me.. Me too.. Let's.. together.."

"Should I let it out outside?"

"No.. Inside me.. Please.. Fill me up, Victor.."

"Okay.." Victor thrust inside Yuri faster as he felt the urge to come inside Yuri. "Hnggh.. Ah! Yu.. ri!" Victor felt Yuri tightening up around him before he put in his final thrust and fill Yuri's up with his semen. Yuri, on the other hand messed up the sheet while some get on Victor's body. Victor make a mental note to leave the hotel employee a very generous tip for cleaning up the mess they made inside the room.

Victor pulled out before falling on top of Yuri's body, still panting. "Damn, I felt tired already, am I getting old?" He chuckled.

"Even when you got old, I'll still love you, Victor," Yuri whispered, caressing Victor's hair.

"Haha, thank you, Yuri. Me too. But tell me.." Victor snuggled up at Yuri, inhaling Yuri's sweet and alluring scent. "How was it? Your first time."

"…" Yuri stayed silent while hugging Victor, playing with the nape of his neck. "Ung.."

"Tell me~"

"It.. It was good, I guess.."

"What…..? Just good? Oh no.."

"Eh..?"

"Hmm.. I don't want it to be just good, Yuri. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life. Ne.. Yuri.. Do you have any idea of what we should do next?" Victor looked at Yuri with his puppy eyes.

"Eh…? What…? Anything..?" Yuri was unsure as it was his first time.

"Hmm.. Ah!" Victor suddenly opened his eyes after being deep in thought. "I know!" He hugged Yuri and immediately flip around so Yuri was on top of him.

"Victor..?" Yuri flustered.

"I've taught you, right? Now you try doing it yourself. Be my Eros," Victor bring Yuri's face closer to him so their foreheads touched each other while his hand caressing Yuri's hair, brushing it backwards. The sweat produced from their first round of making love keep them in place so Yuri's hairstyle looked similar to when he was dancing Eros. Victor loved this hairstyle as it allowed him to look at the full feature of Yuri's face. "Ride me, Yuri," he finally said.

"Wha.. But.. I don't know how.." Yuri was embarrassed due to his lacking experience.

"Don't worry too much, Yuri," Victor said while kissing Yuri's hand. "I know you can do it. You can be Eros. My one and only Eros," Victor whispered seductively. "Do it, Yuri. I want you."

"…" Yuri looked downward, unwilling to show his face towards Victor. "… Okay," he finally said, making Victor grinned from ear to ear. "I'll do it," Yuri finally looked at Victor with a shy but determined face. "But don't blame me for whatever that will happen. I'm not as experienced as you, after all."

"It's okay. I trust you."

Yuri began creeping downwards, taking a peek towards Victor face unknowingly seducing Victor with each and every moves he did. Victor whistled looking at how sexy his katsudon is.

Yuri finally stopped in front of the thing that has just entered him. He could feel the smell is making him dizzy, the smell of him, mixed with Victor. He slowly licked it, trying to get accustomed to its shape, size and smell, earning a low beautiful moan from his coach. Yuri could feel himself getting aroused hearing Victor's voice. He felt an urge to fill himself up with Victor's, however he held it in. He wanted to pleasure Victor and he is determined to do so.

"You're so cute, Yuri.." Victor said as he played with Yuri's earlobe, patiently wait for the surprises Yuri will give him. He tried to hold back the urge to shove his dick inside Yuri's mouth, wanting to feel his warmth, claiming every part of Yuri as his.

"Hngg.. Victor.. I can't concentrate if you keep on playing with my earlobe.. Right now I'm sensitive all over the place thanks to you," Yuri said as he continued to play with Victor's, exploring his length with his tongue and playfully licking his balls, slowly going up and lick the tip, earning a chuckle from Victor.

"You sure look like you are enjoying it, though."

"Mmh.. It's because it's yours, Victor."

"Does it taste good?"

"Yeah.."

"Pervert," Victor chuckled.

"Right back at you," Yuri smirked for a second before finally putting Victor's in his mouth down to his base. The tip reached his throat but he pay no mind to it as he just wanted to make Victor feel good and crazy over him.

"Fuck! Hah.. Yu~ri….." Victor cursed at Yuri's sudden action. "That was the first time someone able to take it down to the base. Shit, it felt so good.."

"Gow o ee.. a it.. (Glad to be the first)" Yuri mumbled while still taking Victor's length in his mouth, slowly licking it inside, making Victor's body tensed up to the sensation. His hand on Victor's balls, massaging them with care.

"Damn, I can't believe this is your first time. You really are talented in this," Victor panted, his body leaned forward and his hand on Yuri's hair, forming a fist while tugging them trying to hold himself back.

"Well, my coach is a genius, what do you expect," Yuri smirked at Victor's aroused face as he let Victor's cock out of his mouth before taking it again, deep. Again, he licked all over Victor's, trying to find his sensitive spot.

"Ah.. Yuri.. Right there, it feels good," Victor moaned.

Yuri took a peek at his coach blissful face before closing his eyes again, concentrating on attacking Victor's sensitive spot.

"F.. Fuck! Yuri!"

Yuri continued, moving his head up and down each time taking Victor deep in his throat, in rhyme with Victor's moan.

"Hah.. ah.. Yu.. ri.. I'm sorry.. I can't hold back.." Victor surprised Yuri by holding Yuri's head on each side firmly, making Yuri's eyes widen in shock. Victor finally pushed his deep inside Yuri's mouth, making the Japanese almost chocked due to the surprise, and finding his release inside.

Yuri swallowed all Victor's cum slowly, savoring the taste of his coach before licking his lips seductively. He turned his head towards his coach who panted hard. Yuri could feel his switch flipped seeing Victor as a mess. The sight turns him on more than he could ever imagine. He wanted Victor, he wanted his everything, he wanted him to be crazy only for him.

"Hah.. I'm sorry, Yuri. It was.. too good. I feel like I'm losing myself. Are you okay?" Victor finally looked at Yuri, worried that the Japanese will get mad. However what he found is an utterly different sight. Yuri, completely turned into Eros.

Yuri didn't say anything but smile at Victor, slowly getting closer, putting his finger on Victor's mouth, signaling him to be quiet, before slowly tracing Victor's mouth with his thumb.

"Yu..ri.." Victor could only mutter his name while being mesmerized with the sight in front of him. Yuri was so beautiful, and that beautiful person belong to him.

"Ssh.." Yuri whispered seductively before slowly closing his eyes and kissed Victor, tracing Victor's lips with his tongue. Yuri forced his tongue inside Victor's mouth while Victor let him to do what he wanted, completely giving himself to his Eros.

"Victor.." Yuri grinded his own against Victor's cock, pleasuring both of them, rubbing the two together, while continue to let himself loose on each kisses and touches.

"Yuri.. Hah.. I'm.. going to come…"

"Nope, you can't," Yuri stopped despite panting hard.

"Fuck, Yuri! Let me come.. Please?" Victor hugged Yuri, looking at the one who is in control, begging.

"It's revenge, Victor, for what you did just now," Yuri smirked while giving Victor a peck on his lips. Yuri continued leaving trails of kisses to his cheek, moving on Victor's ears, making the Russian focusing completely on his ear, unaware of Yuri's movement as he tried to find the correct position. Yuri licked his earlobe before whispering, gently, but seductively, "Besides.." Yuri looked straight to the blue orbs again before continuing his words. "The only place you can let your cum out is inside me." Yuri pushed himself down as he finished the sentence, taking Victor's cock inside his ass one more time. This time it was in smoothly, giving more pleasure than Yuri originally expected.

"Fuck! Yuri!" Victor could feel Yuri's ass clenched around him, giving him the right amount of pressure to pleasure him. Yuri hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. Victor could feel drops of tears forming on the side of Yuri's eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Yuri nodded but he stayed still for a while. "It's just.. It's so good, Victor."

"I know, it's good for me too. Geez, you really took me by surprise," Victor kissed Yuri's forehead lovingly.

"I'm gonna start moving, okay?" Yuri finally said after he found his strength back, slowly inhaling Victor's scent along the way. Yuri slowly raise his body up, before slamming himself down to Victor's thigh.

"Nggh.. Yu..ri.. Hah.." Victor panted to Yuri's movement as he was overtaken by the pleasure Yuri gave him.

"Vic.. tor.. Ah.. I'm.. going to.. hah.. make you.. crazy.. for me.. okay..? Nggh..ah.. Just like.. how you… make me.. crazy for you.." Yuri said as he moved up and down, pleasuring Victor and himself in a way he would have never dared to imagine. However, just like a wish come true, Victor is now inside him, becoming one with him.

"I.. already am.. Yuri.." As if on cue, Victor moved together with Yuri, following his rhythm, thrusting up, making Yuri moan with pleasure.

"More.. Victor.. Deeper.." Yuri begged. "Faster.."

"Damn, Yuri! I didn't expect you to be this seductive," Victor cursed but willingly comply to the latter's wish.

"You.. are the one.. Hah… who changed me.. Victor.."

"Fuck, Yuri, just shut up! I'm going to lose my mind here!" Victor kissed Yuri roughly to shut him up, sucking Yuri's tongue. Who knows the calm and composed Victor would lose himself over a Japanese guy who is younger than him, over the one and only Yuri Katsuki.

"Yuri, I'm going to fill you up, okay?" Victor whispered, his voice was low and husky, again sending shiver to Yuri.

"Me.. too… To.. gether.. please.." Yuri continued moving up and down, getting faster, now following Victor's rhythm.

"Here it goes, Yuri.." Victor let out a low groan as he felt the urge to release himself. His breath is getting more and more uneven as he thrust inside Yuri faster before stopping right before they both came together.

Yuri went limp on top of Victor right after as Victor catch him in his embrace. "I don't think you can practice skating tomorrow, Yuri," Victor chuckled.

"Yeah, entirely your fault," Yuri said, embarrassed but didn't stop him from snuggling closer to inhale Victor's scent, his now favourite scent.

"Oops~ Guilty for making Yuri Katsuki experience the night of his life~," Victor said playfully.

"Shut up," Yuri pinched Victor's cheeks softly as Victor continued to laugh.

"Yuri," Victor suddenly sound serious. "I might get the order wrong, but I just have to do this. Yuri Katsuki, I love you. Will you be my lover?"

Yuri looked at Victor in disbelief. All he could manage was a small nod before averting his eyes, feeling embarrassed at Victor sudden confession.

"Haha.. So cute, Yuri. Thank you. Let's clean ourselves up before having a rest, okay? We can continue tomorrow morning," Victor winked as he get up and carried Yuri like a princess in his arms, to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hngg…" Yuri slowly opened his eyes, finding the two blue orbs looking at him lovingly. "Victor..?"

"Morning sleeping beauty," Victor found himself smiling at Yuri, despite being dragged back from the memory of their first love making.

"Hngg.. What time is it..? I want to sleep more," Yuri moved lazily, hugging Victor, inhaling his sweet scent, Yuri's favourite.

"Come on, Yuri, wake up, we gotta prepare," Victor kissed Yuri's forehead, chuckled at his reaction. "Let's go, we got a competition to win. Let's make a history today."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _And~~~ that's the end of chapter 2._

 _To be honest I didn't planned on continuing the story and leave it as a one shot..._

 _But well. I guess I just can't stop typing even if it took me super long to complete this one. lolol_

 _This story is my first yaoi fic ever so please bear with me if I made any mistake. ;;;_

 _For this chapter, the timeline will be in the morning after they made up in chapter 1 :p_

 _and then a flash back to before the Cup of China (I've discussed this with my friend who also contributed in giving reviews and such for this story that their first time should be around that time. The reason being is Victor saying Yuri can already seduce him by being himself/with his own charm/no longer have to think of himself as Katsudon)_

 _Btw, I am really thankful for the reviews;;; and there's this certain two reviews that caught my eyes lololol_

 _1st one from guest:_

 **Since the ring doesn't seem to be enough maybe Vitcor should also buy Yuuri a collar :)**

 _Oh my oh my. I would love to imagine Victor buying him a collar but I wanted him to be a loving boyfriend in this story;; maybe I'll keep it for future fic? xD Thank you for the review!_

 _2nd one from_ joeywithtaupehair1

 **I wish this happens on episode 11. But knowing the show, we can't have the luxury of seeing them make love. We're provided only with live kernels, snippets of their love and intimacy. And that's fine. We have writers like you anyway hahaha! That was good. Really good. It must have been hard for your fingers to keep up with your imagination with the way you badly wanted to write all of this down into something tangible. So thank you very much for sharing this. And I hope you write more of our beloved OTP!**

 _Thank you so much for giving me such an encouraging review! To be honest I did talk about this with my friend and we were like 'Can we have these scenes ANIMATED?!' Oh geez, I wish I took graphic design course and learn how to make animation for her as well. lololol._

 _And yes, it was really hard for me to hold back writing Victuuri stories since ASLKDJALDJLASKJLKASJDLAKSDJLKSDJ you know what I mean. They are just to cute to be real MY GOODNESS! /pleaseforgivemyfangirlheart/_

 _I'm currently still writing on the next chapter. The next chapter will be about when they are in Russia, just after episode 12. I don't want to make this fic too long since it's just on my imagination that I tried to connect with each episodes so I don't really want to predict anything;;_

 _Well, please do look forward for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this fic :)_

 _Last but not least, thank you for following this story and to me (as the author), and for giving reviews. :D_

 _I'm looking forward for more reviews in the future, please do tell me if you have any inputs for me :)_

 _Thank you and have a good day!_

 _-Littlesnow_


	3. Chapter 3: To you, I vow

"Yuri!" Yuri smiled and waved back to the figure who called him excitedly, looking younger than his age, happy that the love of his life waiting for him. His one and only love, his coach, the world renowned figure skater who had just announced his comeback while staying as Yuri Katsuki's coach. The one and only Victor Nikiforov. Yuri was happy to finally see him after taking a long flight to Russia.

"Victor! Did you wait long?" Yuri panted after running his heart out towards Victor. "Hi, there, Yurio," Yuri greeted another figure, slender and blonde, his young hot-blooded rival, Yuri Plisetsky. "Makkachin, too," he patted the brown curly dog who almost jumped at him.

"Woof!"

"Yuri! I missed you!" Victor hugged Yuri tightly, completely ignoring Yurio who looked like he could kill Yuri any second.

"Stop that shit! You guys are grossing me out! Go get a room!" Yurio scolded the two lovey-dovey couple.

"Ehh~ But we are going to our room, though. Isn't that right, Yuri~?" Victor answered while still sticking at Yuri. Yuri could only let out an empty laugh.

"No shit! You guys are! ARGHHH! FOR YOUR IMFORMATION I'M GOING THERE AS WELL! WE ARE SUPOSSED TO HAVE A WELCOME PARTY FOR KATSUDON! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE RUIN THAT, VICTOR!"

"Ahh.. You are so loud. Are you jealous because you couldn't meet your 'best friend' Mr. Biker Altin?" Victor sneered at Yurio, both looking like a kid now.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Yurio said, being tsundere, even when everyone knows that he missed Otabek so much. He hide his embarrassment by being loud, even when his face is as red as a shrimp.

"Now, now, let's not fight in the middle of the street, okay?" Yuri tried to calm Yurio down. "Victor, you too, don't tease him too much!"

"Woof!" Makkachin agreed.

"Okay~~ If Yuri said so," Victor faking a pout, making Yuri giggle with his childishness.

"Is it just me or you get more spoiled since the last time I saw you?"

"It's just me missing you so much, Yuri~," Victor stole a peck from Yuri, making the Japanese blushed.

"Ew! Gross! Stop that! Don't do that in front of me!" Yurio continued to nag Victor.

The three of them has gotten closer after the last Grand Prix, especially Yuri and Victor. Both of them made a life-changing decision after the final, with Victor going back to figure skating and Yuri's decision to move to Russia to be coached by Victor. After their duet performance, which obviously left the world in shock as their relationship now became public, since they kissed at the end of it and Victor was very open about announcing it to the press.

 _And there's the thing on getting married with Victor as well…_ Yuri blushed as he thought of that. Neither of them had started talking about it. He was anxious, thinking Victor might forgot about it as he was busy preparing for his next season as well as Yuri's.

"Ri.. Yuri!" Victor waved his hands in front of Yuri.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah, I was just thinking about something," Yuri smiled.

"Don't day dream too much, Katsudon," Yurio smacked his back. "We're here, Victor's apartment,"

"Woof, woof!" Makkachin was excited as he bite and pulled Yuri's pants, signaling him to follow.

"Ahaha, alright, alright, Makkachin, I'm going to follow you," Yuri laughed at the excited fellow. Victor just hold his smile behind Yuri's back.

"WELCOME, YURI KATSUKI!" a loud cheer and a sound of confetti boomed the apartment as Victor opened it and let Yuri in.

Inside was a banner welcoming him to Russia with lots of his friend coming from all over the country. Even Minami was there.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yurio suddenly shouted as he spotted Otabek inside the room.

"Huh? Can't I?" Otabek replied nonchalantly. "Victor invited all of us, you know."

"WHAT?!" Yurio screamed. "AND HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Surprise~" Otabek answered, still poker faced as ever. Yurio went and hugged him and everyone else gave them a little space.

"Yurio~~ stop screaming. Victor invited us and even paid for our tickets and hotels you know," Phicit answered for Otabek, winking at Yuri who stayed frozen at the door.

"Ah~ Well~ It's nice to have a gathering like this once in a while~" Chris said. "Hi~ Yuri. Long time no see~"

"Wha… Chris! Phicit! Otabek! JJ and his fiancée! Minami! Everyone… How come you are here?"

"Ask the guy behind you, not even I know what he is thinking," Chris answered. Yuri looked back only to find Victor smiling happily since his surprise worked out. A smile that means Victor won't tell Yuri why the rest of them are there, inside Victor's apartment.

"Oh well. But it's nice to see you all," Yuri greeted everyone happily. Victor let Yuri speak more to Mila and Georgi since they will be practicing in the same rink together most of the time so Victor hoped for them to get closer.

Everyone congratulate Yuri for their finally open-relationship, which left Yuri embarrassed and overwhelmed. He expected people to hate him for stealing Victor but everyone was so supportive of them. He couldn't help but feel thankful.

The party was a blast, Victor's apartment was big enough to accommodate a lot of people so each person find their own comfortable spot. Yurio and Otabek didn't move from the corner. Yuri could see them exchanging faint smiles to each other, secretly happy for finally seeing each other. Phicit moved around, taking selfies with everyone while at the same time taking pictures of each and every corner of Victor's apartment. He also told Yuri about Ciao Ciao feeling sorry he couldn't come today. Yuri was stuck with the drunk Victor and sleeping Makkachin both resting on his laps on the sofa.

"Yuri! We're going back first!" Phicit chirped softly, not wanting to disturb Victor's sleep. A few others followed until all that's left is him, Victor and Makkachin. Thank god Yurio and Otabek was the last person to leave so they turned the light off for Yuri. And thank God again for Victor installing an auto-lock door for his apartment.

Yuri was overwhelmed, feeling unreal. He looked at the sheepish sleeping face, snuggling up to him on his lap. He can't help but giggled at the sight.

 _How is it that the dog and his owner looks so much alike?_ Yuri thought in his heart, making sure not to make any noises while softly brushed against Makkachin's fur and at the same time, Victor's hair. _It's as soft as I remembered._

Yuri missed Victor dearly, his sun, his very source of happiness. The very person that wanted to bring him to the top of the world. The one person who will kiss his medal if only it was gold. The very one person who wanted him to stay, even when he wanted to leave. The love of his life, Victor Nikiforov. Sometimes Yuri thought, hiding it deep in his heart. _What did I do to deserve a God?_

Yuri smiled again, overwhelmed with the happiness this man has given him. It was right there, where the anxiousness hit him yet again. _What have I done for him? I haven't even given him a single gold medal. How is it that I am worthy of a Victor Nikiforov?_ He silently weep, fighting back the tears that could come out anytime.

"Yu.. ri.." Yuri was startled with the sudden call of his name. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he know it was just Victor calling him in his sleep. _What did I do to make you love me this much, Victor?_ Yuri watched Victor deep in slumber. It was funny how all his anxiety was gone with a single call of his name. Yuri smiled. He raised Victor's hand slowly, kissing the ring he gave to him, a proof that Victor is his, before going to a deep sleep, dreaming of his love.

* * *

"Yuri, wake up!" Victor nudged Yuri softly.

"Woof!" Makkachin added.

Yuri woke up to the noise, slowly opening his eyes to the foreign scenery. _Huh? I was in bed?_ He woke up so fast that his forehead hit Victor's.

"Ouch, Yuri! Calm down!"

"Vi-vi—vi—Victor?!" Yuri finally realized he wasn't alone. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He stood up and hurriedly walking to the Russian.

"Ouch.. no.. I'm not okay," Victor pouted. "Look, it hurts," Victor pointed to the red mark on his forehead. "You have to take responsibility, Yuri."

"O.. Okay.. For now let's compress it with ice.. Where's the kitchen? Wait, where am I?" Yuri finally realized it wasn't the living room anymore.

Victor suddenly gave him a back hug, startling Yuri. "My room, Yuri. Our room, from now on," Victor whispered to Yuri's ear, sending shivers to Yuri's whole body.

 _Our room. I like how that sounds_.

"Yuri~ Kiss me?" Victor was being childish while pointing at his forehead. Yuri sighed and smiled. He tiptoed to reach Victor's forehead and kissed it lovingly.

"There, pain pain go away," Yuri smiled as he caressed Victor's cheek.

"Thanks!" Victor smiled sheepishly before stealing a kiss from Yuri's lips. "Now go get ready, I wanna bring you around the town. And I got appointment at 2, so hurry. Bathroom's over there," Victor was strangely excited today, pushing Yuri inside the bathroom.

Yuri took his time inside the bathroom, thinking why Victor looked so strange today. _Maybe he was just excited to show me around. Maybe._

"Yuri! You were so slow!" Victor nagged as soon as Yuri's out of the bathroom, earning a what-the-hell look from the Japanese. Victor was already prepared himself, completing his look with his favourite Burberry trench coat and a pair of Ferragamo loafers, absolutely stunning, especially in front of Yuri who only have a sheet of towel hanging on his waist after a bath. "Even Makkachin is ready!"

"Woof!" Makkachin moved his tail excitedly.

"O-o-okay! I'm changing! Wait!" Yuri immediately dried himself up, and hurriedly wearing his usual outfit, jeans, sneakers, sweater, and a winter coat. He took his phone and look at the clock. "God, Victor it's still 8 in the morning!"

"Well~ Let's go have a good breakfast then~" Victor winked and held Yuri's hand, guiding him out of the apartment, while Makkachin followed them from the back.

Victor guided him to the basement, instead of the lobby they got in yesterday. He didn't let go of Yuri's hand despite the whisper from the strangers who seemed to dislike their relationship in the lift.

'Isn't that Victor?'

'Right.. Then that other guy must be his boyfriend.'

'Ah, I wish Victor is my boyfriend instead..'

'Omg, his boyfriend is ugly!'

'Yeah, he totally doesn't deserve Victor!'

'Victor deserve someone better!'

'He is not as pretty as our Russian Fairy.'

'Well what do you expect, he is just a country bump.'

Yuri could feel his face getting hotter. He could hear each and every word clearly as he had taken an intensive course on Russian back in Japan. He could even converse with Victor in Russian now. He wanted to let go of Victor's hand only to find the Russian squeezed it a little tighter. Victor kept his head held high despite the words he just heard.

"Victor.. let go, you are embarrassing yourself," Yuri whispered.

"No, you are my greatest pride, Yuri. I hope you didn't forget that."

"But people are.."

"Yuri, I'm the one who know you the best, aren't I? Between me and them, who you would trust more?"

"You.."

"Right? Then just ignore them. They're just jealous of your beauty," Victor smiled.

 _You are the one who's beautiful, Victor. It's always been you._

* * *

"We're here, basement." Victor winked. The basement was a parking lot. Victor casually walked towards the VIP area and stopped to press the button on the key he just took from his pocket. Makkachin followed as if it was the most normal thing to do.

 _Beep beep_

A soft beep was heard as the light from a black car blinked.

"Ah, here it is. It's been so long since I ride it. I hope the person in charge did a good job doing its maintenance," Victor patted the car while Yuri stood still, unable to believe what he just saw.

"Wa-wa-wait. IS THIS YOUR CAR?!" Yuri eyes widened in shock.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Victor smiled calmly.

"Woof!" Makkachin added, proud of his master.

"Are you kidding?! AN AUDI R8?! This is beyond my wildest dream!" Yuri excitedly circling the sleek black car. So Victor, one would say. "Waaah~ So cool~~" Yuri's face turned like that of a puppy, making Victor chuckled watching him. At times like this, Yuri was totally surprised that he had completely forgotten the negative remarks he just heard from the strangers.

"Come on, get inside. Ah, but please let Makkachin sit on your lap, okay?"

Yuri tried to keep his calm sitting inside the car with Makkachin on his lap as Victor closed the door for him, forever the gentleman. He calmly sit on the seat next to Yuri and started the engine. There was something different on Victor that Yuri just couldn't make out what, but being with Victor like this was always more than enough.

"Ah, Yuri, we're going to Makkachin's salon first, okay? Then we'll get breakfast," Victor said as he held Yuri's hand and kissed it as he drove on the street of St. Petersburg.

Victor stopped in front of a luxurious 3-storey building. Makkachin looked excited to get his treatment done after leaving Russia for so long. He immediately jumped out once Victor opened the door, running towards the door and barked.

"Woof, woof!"

As if his presence is awaited, a man come out to open the door. "Makkachin! Long time no see!" The man gave Makkachin a big smile before hugging the brown furry creature. He looked at the car direction and stand, waving his hand towards Victor. "Vitya! It's been so long! Come on in!" He said as he leads Makkachin inside his pet saloon.

"Come on, Yuri!" Victor smiled.

"Welcome, Vitya! It's really been a long time!" The man welcomed as Victor and Yuri inside the saloon. A few worker there gave Victor a polite nod as one of their frequent client. Victor just smiled and nodded back. Some newcomer blushed at the sight of this man alone.

"Nikolai! It's been so long! Please take care of Makkachin today," Victor hugged Nikolai.

"And this young man is your fiancée, I suppose?" Nikolai turned his attention towards Yuri, who now mesmerized by the sight of the saloon. He looked around, smiling at the noisy pups, wanting to catch his attention.

"Yuri, come here, I'll introduce you," Victor called him, softly smiling. Yuri stepped closer to Victor as Victor casually put his arm around Yuri's waist. "This is Yuri Katsuki, my fiancée. Yuri, this is Nikolai, my high school friend, now my trusted veterinarian. One of the reason why Makkachin is so healthy despite his old age." Yuri blushed hearing Victor called him his fiancée.

"I'm Yuri Katsuki, pleased to meet you," Yuri bowed politely towards Nikolai.

"Same here. Nikolai Ivanov, nice to finally meet you. Vitya told me a lot about you," Nikolai winked. Nikolai slightly reminded Yuri of Chris, a little bulkier, but have this warm aura around him.

"Come on, don't flirt on other people's fiancée, Nikolai. I'm gonna kill you," Victor strangled Nikolai's neck playfully. "Yuri, go look around for a while, I need to talk with Nikolai in private, okay?" Yuri nodded and soon they went into what looked like a see-through doctor room with Makkachin.

"Excuse me.." a young woman called him.

"Huh? Yes?"

"Are you Yuri Katsuki? That Japanese figure skater?" the young woman asked in English, rich with her Russian accent. The young lady wore a neat white shirt, long black pants, looking completely chic and sleek with her red hair tied as a ponytail.

"You know me?" Yuri found himself flustered.

"Ah! You are! I'm Natasha! Natasha Ivanov! I'm Nikolai's sister and I'm a fan of yours!" Natasha excitedly shake hands with Yuri who was still flustered at the sudden confession. "And I'm Victor's fan too! And OH MY GOD I totally ship both of you! Especially that duet performance! And that it turns out both of you are engaged! I'm SO SO SO SO HAPPY!" Natasha was talking so fast without realizing she has completely talked in Russian before turning back to English again. "May I have a picture? And your sign! Oh wait I have your poster here! Oh my god it's like a dream come true to see you in person!"

Yuri was overwhelmed as it was his first time someone talked to him excitedly as his fans. He was glad that this girl seems to genuinely happy that he is together with Victor. He took a glance inside the room Victor was in and he saw Nikolai hugged Victor and cried happily. Yuri can't help but feel a little jealous.

"Here!" Natasha shoved an A3 poster of him and Victor, definitely taken during their duet performance, and a silver marker, taking Yuri back to reality. "Oh and if you don't mind, I have a few more, and… a few postcards.. I want to give them to my friends. They are all your fans."

Yuri couldn't believe what he just heard. He expected someone to like him because Victor is his coach, especially for a Russian, however to have Natasha bluntly said she was a fan really made Yuri happy.

"If.. if you don't mind.. Would you tell me what do you like about my skating?" Yuri trying to be brave, asking Natasha who is now dumbfounded of the sudden question.

"What? Yuri-san!" Natasha called him with a weird Japanese-Russian accent. "Everything! The way you move, the way you did your performance. Everyone could see how happy you are on the ice. Your every performance is just so beautiful. Especially your free skate program. That's the only performance capable of making me cry after Victor's. It's really touching. Be confident, Yuri-san. Me and my friends totally supports you and we've become your loyal fans! And we totally support your relationship with Victor too! I'm looking forward for your performance in the future!"

Yuri could feel himself fighting back the tears. He was touched by Natasha's words, the stranger he just met today. "Ung! Thank you, Natasha. I will work hard to give you guys a better performance!" Yuri smiled. He happily signed every poster Natasha have and patiently ask each and everyone's names that Natasha wanted to give it to.

"Natasha!" Yuri heard Victor's voice from the back, calling the lady who excitedly wait for him to finish signing.

"Victor! Long time no see! Sorry, let me just borrow your fiancée a little while more. I'm totally his fan now," Natasha grinned towards Victor.

"Definitely, but don't borrow him for too long. We haven't had breakfast yet," Victor patted Yuri's hair affectionately, making Natasha squealed with delight seeing her two idols being affectionate in front of her.

"Hah.. All Natasha ever talked about is Yuri now, she's totally into him, and you too, Vitya," Nikolai sighed as he walked closer to the group.

"Oh shut up, brother, you were happy that Victor finally found himself a boyfriend too!" Natasha replied.

"I'm done!" Yuri finally said, wanting to stop the sibling from bickering about them. It was nice hearing it but it's still embarrassing for him.

"Great! Nikolai, Natasha, I'll leave Makkachin in your care, okay?" Victor said, wrapping his arms on Yuri's shoulder. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Yuri nodded and followed Victor after saying his goodbyes. "See you later!" Victor added while Nikolai just nodded and Natasha looked at him in confusion.

Both of them went back to the car, without Makkachin this time.

"Finally, it's only both of us now," Victor smiled, again, driving without letting go of Yuri's hand.

"Uh.. yeah," Yuri smiled, flustered. "I'm happy."

"Me too, Yuri. Me too."

Victor stopped in front of a building, slightly away from the busy city. It was a nice looking restaurant with a sign 'Grey's Bistro' and an open sign in front.

"Come on, they got a nice selection for breakfast. And I totally recommend their pancakes," Victor said as he opened the door for Yuri.

Both of them was welcomed with a warm and cozy atmosphere. A few people said hi and called Victor as he was a regular there. A few others whistled to the new guy, him, Yuri Katsuki, teasing Victor for bringing his fiancée, making Yuri's face as red as a shrimp.

Yuri really enjoyed Victor's recommendation as they took their sweet time finishing breakfast, talking about their future skating plan, and what theme they'll take for the next season.

"That was good!" Yuri rubbed his stomach with his hand as he went out of the bistro happily with Victor chuckling behind him.

"Yeah, this is good. Being with you like this everyday is good," Victor smiled, wrapping his arm around Yuri's shoulder. "Let's walk for a while, I got a surprise for you."

"What surprise?"

"Secret," Victor winked.

Victor brought him to a lavishly decorated building, a tailor shop, to be exact.

"Victor, are we going in there?"

"Yeah, come on," Victor gave him a push.

"Wait, but I couldn't afford it. It looks really expensive!" Yuri tried to decline. "Besides, I don't think I need a new suit anytime soon!"

"Who said you are paying?" Victor gave him a winning look, making Yuri sighed in defeat.

"Hello!" Victor said as he went in, half-dragging Yuri.

"Vitya!" A middle-aged man welcomed him and hugged him. "Ah, this must be Mr. Katsuki. Come inside, I'll prepare you some drink while my helper prepared for your changing room. They're ready, I'm sure it will look good on both of you."

"Thank you as always, Pyotr." Victor smiled.

"Come and sit down," Pyotr brought both of them to the guest room. Yuri sit on the red sofa beside Victor while Pyotr eyeing Yuri happily. Pyotr reminded Yuri with the character Tanaka-san from one of the manga he read, Kuroshitsuji. He would be around 50-60 years old, just around Victor's dad if Yuri would guess.

"So Mr. Katsuki," Pyotr tried to open a conversation.

"Ah, Yuri is fine, sir," Yuri tried to be polite.

"Well then, Yuri, tell me. How was it being Vitya's partner? Was he good to you?" He smiled at Yuri, making Yuri flustered.

"Ah.. um.. Yes…" Yuri finally nodded nervously.

"Good. You've chosen well, Vitya. He is a good kid," Pyotr laugh, a typical wise old man laugh.

"Well, of course, I chose him," Victor smiled proudly while sipping his tea. "As always, no tea could beats the one brewed here. If you opened up a café instead, you'll leave all the café in Russia out of business," Victor laughed.

"Hahaha, you always have your way to flatter me, young man."

"So do you," Victor grinned.

Yuri fidgeted on his seat, feeling out of place with his outfit.

"Sir, the changing room is ready!" someone shouted from the back.

"Well, then, come on, young men. Let's try them on," Pyotr get up, signaling them to follow.

"Mr. Nikiforov, this way," Pyotr's helper lead Victor to a different changing room than Yuri.

Yuri was mesmerized as he entered the changing room. It was really spacious, at least the size of a small room in a budget hotel, luxuriously decorated with sofa and customized table lamp. The room was well lit, with a huge wide mirror facing him. He spotted two suits hanging on the wall, ready for him to try. A white shirt was prepared as well, with two different ties.

"Ah, Yuri! I forgot to tell you! Try the white one first, okay?" Yuri heard Victor shouted from outside.

He immediately looked at the suit Victor mentioned. It was a simple white suit you could almost find in every department store, the only difference was the fabric was a luxurious 100% silk-wool made in Italy. One that Yuri could only dreamed of buying. It was a set with the pants and a white vest made of silk. He carefully tried it on, afraid to even make any scratch on the beautiful fabric. He noticed a small diamonds embedded on each of the button on the body and sleeves. It fitted him perfectly, just like it was made only for him.

Yuri appreciates how he looked on the mirror. Truly, the quality of the workmanship does not lie. He took the baby blue tie and put it neatly on his neck. Perfect.

 _Did Victor choose this for me?_ He thought deeply. He remembered how Victor always said he wanted to burn that cheap suit of is.

"Yuri are you done?" Victor suddenly took a peek inside Yuri's changing room, taking him by surprise.

"AH! Y-yeah! I'm done!"

"Come out! Let Pyotr see! He wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't see it by himself!" Victor chuckled.

Yuri stepped out carefully, revealing the perfect fit of the suit. White really do suit his skin.

"Oh, looking good!" Victor exclaimed.

Yuri took a peek at the Russian. He was wearing a suit himself, a pecan-colored suit (a color somewhere between dark grey and dark brown), with a light gold bias tape embellishing the collar, complete with a silk striped vest and a peach colored tie. Yuri was amazed how Victor always able to make everything looks even more expensive than it already is.

"Well, Yuri, how do I look?" Victor asked, noticing Yuri's daydreamed stare.

"Uh. Well.. I guess.. You look stunning," Yuri answered, being shy. He felt like nothing compared to Victor, as ever the God he is.

"You look really beautiful too, Yuri," Victor smiled.

"Both of you looked good. I guess there's no change needed, right?" Pyotr clapped.

"Yeah. No matter how good McQueen suit is, it still cannot beat customized suit made by you," Victor grinned. "Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure. Now for the second one, please," Pyotr ushered Yuri back in the fitting room.

Yuri carefully changed to the second suit, a grey one, similar to his so-called-cheap suit, but much better in quality. He changed his tie to the navy blue one and quickly come out of the room.

Victor was already leisurely waiting outside talking with Pyotr. He smiled as soon as he noticed Yuri and commented. "Great, I'm so gonna burn that other suit of yours once we get home, okay?" Yuri's only reply was an empty laugh.

"Okay, all set and done. Thank you very much, Pyotr," Victor hugged him before they left after Yuri changed back to his original outfit.

"You're welcome, I'm glad today is happening. I wish the best for you. I'll send them to the address you mentioned," Pyotr replied.

"Thank you so much. The suit was really beautiful," Yuri bowed deeply.

"You're welcome. Take care of Vitya for me, Yuri," He patted Yuri's shoulder and smiled.

"Where are we going next, Victor?" Yuri asked, excited, feeling strangely happy since Victor is spoiling him. He had always been working so hard on his own for so long, now that he have Victor by his side, he finally know what it felt to be spoiled by the one you love. They walked hand in hand back to Victor's Audi.

"Hmm, let's see. I want to spoil you a lot today. Let's go to a saloon ourselves. Your hair is getting longer, let's trimmed it a bit," Victor smiled, opening the car door for Yuri.

Victor drove again towards the busy city area, going towards a luxurious saloon. Yuri bet this will be him being another regular here. Just how rich could a Victor Nikiforov be?

"Vitya!" a woman, this time, welcomed him as soon as she saw the car. She was dressed neatly in an expensive looking dress, one that Yuri could only imagine how much it would cost. Her hair reminds him of Victor's only that she put it to a sleek short bob. She looked young, probably young enough to be Victor's older sister.

 _Now that I see it, she does look like Victor.._ Yuri thought silently.

"мама!" Victor hugged her. Yuri almost chocked hearing that.

"*Cough* WHAT?! *Cough*" Yuri couldn't believe what he heard. Lucky he was still inside the car.

"Yuri! Are you okay?" Victor immediately ran back to the car after he noticed Yuri was coughing inside.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just.. surprised.."

"My, my, and this lovely young man must be Yuri Katsuki," Victor's mother smiled gracefully at him, making Yuri embarrassed.

"Ah, hello, how do you do. I'm Yuri Katsuki. Victor has been taking care of me really good, especially in skating," He bowed.

… _And in bed._ He silently added in his heart.

"I know, Vitya has told me a lot about you. Thank you for taking a good care of Vitya too, Yuri. I'm Elizaveta Nikiforov, Vitya's mother. You can call me Eliza, or better yet, you can call me мама too!" Eliza winked at the Japanese who blushed like a shrimp. "My, my, what a cute young man," she chuckled.

"I know, right?" Victor grinned like a boy, a new side Yuri has never seen.

Yuri followed the mother-son duo inside. Again, he was amazed with the interior of the building Victor brought him to. This time, the interior really reflect Eliza's as a person, sleek, chic, and modern.

"мама, please make him gorgeous, okay? I'll leave him in your care," Victor pushed Yuri towards his mother casually, leaving the Japanese flustered and nervous as fuck. "I'll have a hair spa, please!" Victor added, asking the manager in charge who usually took care of his hair.

"My, my, I think we'll have to do more than just a hair treatment for you, young man," Eliza smiled. "You need to take care of your skin. It's important as a figure skater. I'll take care of that."

Eliza leads Yuri inside a private room as she prepared a mask for his face. An assistant went in to help Eliza with Yuri's hair.

"Please take care of Vitya, Yuri. I know he could be a big bully, but he is really kind," Eliza suddenly said. "You are the first person Vitya wanted to introduce to me. He has never introduced any of his girlfriend to me before. You could say he kept that matter private." She said as she continued applying the mask on Yuri's forehead.

"Uh.. I'm sorry to say this.. but.. aren't you mad at me? Since Victor is dating a guy.. it's.. I guess it doesn't really reflect that good towards his family, isn't it?" Yuri couldn't help but asked.

"It doesn't matter, dear. What I and his father wanted is for Vitya to be happy, and guess what? I've never seen him so happy before meeting you, Yuri." Eliza chuckled seeing Yuri blushed again. "You really blushed that often, huh? Just like what Vitya told me. Now stay still, I'm going to apply the mask on your cheeks," she softly said.

Yuri obeyed her and mumble a small thank you, loud enough for Eliza to hear as she smiled softly at Yuri.

 _Victor's mother is really pretty. I hope I could call her мама in the future.._ Yuri thought before closing his eyes, enjoying the treatment done to his face and hair.

"And, it's done!" Eliza said after finishing Yuri's treatment and slightly trimmed Yuri's hair, satisfied with her work. She styled it similar to his Eros, Victor's personal favourite. Yuri could feel his skin getting smoother and more glowing than usual. He was really amazed with what Eliza could do.

"Wow! You look amazing, Yuri! Merci _,_ мама!"

"Anytime, dear," Eliza smiled.

"Now let's do a make-over on you!" Victor happily said, dragging Yuri to the third floor. Yuri gave up resisting so he just followed Victor.

"For now, wear this," Victor gave him a pair of contact lenses as soon as they reach for the room. "This is my mother's and my private room, we put some clothes here, and we've just added a rack for you!" Victor proudly showed Yuri a series of clothes he probably couldn't afford for the rest of his life. He spotted a few famous brand such as Dior, Armani and McQueen. Despite that, he could see that Victor has carefully chosen each and every clothes to be something that would suit Yuri.

"Victor.. no.. this is too much," Yuri said. "You shouldn't spend your money on me like this. It won't change who I am. It won't change how people think of me," he said, almost like a whisper, fighting the urge to cry in front of his lover.

"Yuri," Victor stepped closer, caressing his cheeks before cupping them, forcing Yuri to look at Victor gently. "Listen to me. You are my fiancée. Of course I would like to spoil you and spend my money on you. No one could forbid me from doing so. And of course, no matter what you wore, no matter what I bought you, it won't change who you are, the beautiful Yuri Katsuki that you are. The Yuri Katsuki I fell in love with. The Yuri Katsuki that gave me his everything. You are all I ever wanted, Yuri, don't let yourself think otherwise." Victor finished his sentence with a hug, a tight hug to comfort his lover.

Victor understand it was hard. He was angry to the people who condemned Yuri as a thief, as an ugly person who doesn't deserve Victor. "I promise you, nothing could stop me from loving you, Yuri." Victor gently whispered to Yuri's ear before kissing his lips, gently, comforting the anxious guy that Yuri is.

"Now let's change you into these clothes. I'll help you choose," Victor smiled gently. Yuri nodded, finally smiling. He couldn't help but to feel amazed how Victor could wipe away his anxiety every single time.

Yuri slowly opened his sweater as Victor chose on the outfit. Victor took a cashmere sweater and a shirt along with a sleek pants that Yuri didn't even dare to think which brand those belong to. Victor hung the outfit at the very front part of the rack before stepping closer to Yuri who had been observing him for quiet some times.

"Yuri," he called. "I love it when you look at me like that, but it doesn't help when it's like this," he easily turned the Japanese around, making Yuri now in front of Victor with his back facing him. Victor gave him a back hug and turned both of them around.

"What do you think of the outfit, Yuri?" Victor whispered, close to his ears. He trembled from the sensation. Definitely, only Victor Nikiforov could make him hot and bothered like this.

"They're.. beautiful," Yuri answered, smiling unintentionally feeling loved. _Yeah, just like people say, I'm one hell of a lucky bastard._

"Just like you. Beautiful," Victor whispered before slowly caressing Yuri's naked upper half, from his shoulders down to his arms, and finally moving to his waist, circling it gently making the Japanese chuckled from the ticklish sensation.

"Victor.. that's ticklish," He chuckled while feeling a little hotter than usual.

"Hmm.." Victor hummed as he leaned closer, slowly and gently kissing Yuri's nape, making a soft moan escape from Yuri's lips.

"Victor.. we can't.." Yuri said, his voice trembled, almost like a whisper. "Your mother is downstairs."

"They won't hear, Yuri," Victor said, equally soft as he continued to kiss Yuri's back, worshipping the figure of the one he loved, leaving trails of kiss marks on the younger man. "Damn, I'm hard," he said with a low groan.

"Vi.. Victor?" Yuri's voice turned a little bit shaky as Victor started to moved his hand downward, unbuckling Yuri's belt and slowly caress the bulge apparent in Yuri's pants and nudging the back with his own bulge. Victor chuckled realizing how hard Yuri has gotten, relieved that he had the same effect as the Japanese had on him.

"What a naughty little Yuri," Victor chuckled.

"Shut up. Yours too," Yuri said, getting embarrassed, but brave enough to caress Victor's bulge behind him.

"Come on, Yuri, let's do it. I'll make it fast," Victor whispered seductively, hoping to succeed, softly kissing Yuri's earlobe.

"No," Yuri firmly said, although it was so hard declining Victor when he looked at Yuri with his eyes full of hope. "But I'll help you with your erection," Yuri smirked as he broke free from Victor's hug and moved to take a chair.

"Sit," Yuri said confidently.

Victor smiled excitedly, happy to comply. Yuri has gotten better after he opened up to Victor at the last Grand Prix. He was much more confident compared to back then, yet still humble as always. His confidence especially apparent on their sex life. Although some negative remarks could still affect him, just like how it was just now.

Victor sat quietly, amused. Yuri swayed sexily, like a pro dancer he is, circling Victor a few times, making Victor whistled as Yuri laughed heartily, a sight Victor could never get tired of, more so as Yuri doing it half naked. Yuri stopped in front of Victor, bending down to kiss the Russian, as he seductively sit on his lap.

Victor happily replied to Yuri's kiss, as he missed his lover dearly. He slowly savor the taste of the man he loved, which he hasn't felt for weeks now. Despite the seductive move Yuri made, their kiss was long, sweet and gentle, an innocent attempt to show how much they love each other – Agape, Victor would describe it.

"I've missed you," Yuri ran his fingers through Victor's silky hair before putting his arms around Victor's neck, hugging him close to his chest.

"I've missed you more," Victor inhaled the sweet scent of his lover before leaning towards Yuri's bare chest, sticking his ears on it to hear his favourite beat, Yuri's heartbeat.

"But we still need to do something about your bulge," Yuri chuckled.

"Yeah, your fault," Victor laughed, not even surprised at how contagious Yuri's laugh is.

"Guilty, _Monsieur_ ," Yuri replied in French, still chuckling.

Yuri let himself fell on his knee to the floor softly, as Victor ran his slender finger through Yuri's hair. Yuri softly kissed the bulge on Victor's pants before unbuckling his belt and unzip his pants. He freed Victor's cock from the restriction of his pants as Yuri yanked it off halfway. Now it stood tall in front of Yuri with all its glory.

"Well, I missed this guy too," Yuri playfully kissed on the head, licking the pre-cum that was already leaking out.

"I'm sure that guy missed you too," Victor chuckled.

"Of course, he has to," Yuri smirked. A few second after, Yuri was completely engrossed with Victor's cock, licking his balls then tracing his length upward with his tongue, playing with the head for a while before completely taken it down to the base.

"Damn, it feels better than usual," Victor closed his eyes, totally feeling the sensation Yuri gave him. "You didn't do it with someone else, did you?"

Yuri bite softly on Victor's, giving him an annoyed look to his remarks, making Victor growled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Victor said, looking at Yuri apologetically. "It's been too long."

Yuri continued, moving his head up and down, licking Victor's sensitive spot that he knew all too well, making Victor moaned as Victor started to thrust upwards following Yuri's rhythm.

"Yu.. ri… Nghh.. I'm… I'm close.." Victor tried to talk between his ragged breathes as his hand caressed Yuri's nape.

Yuri squeezed Victor's thighs softly, signaling him that it was okay to let it out inside his mouth.

"Yu..ri.." Victor held Yuri's head firmly as he put a final thrust before he finally releases his sperm inside Yuri's mouth. Yuri, who was overwhelmed by Victor's habit at first, has now happily gulped down the cum he received from his lover.

"Well, that would have to do for now," Yuri smirked.

"For now," Victor agreed. "Let's get you changed then."

Yuri changed his outfit to the outfit Victor had just chosen before. He now believed the saying that clothing makes the man as he now looked like a proper young man from a distinguished family.

"As expected of my Yuri, it looks good on you," Victor clapped happily as Yuri finished his look with a pair of leather shoes. Yuri blushed hearing the praise.

*Knock, knock*

A knock was heard on the door as a figure peek inside.

"Are you guys done?" Eliza asked.

"Ah! Yes! We're done! Thank you so much for the clothes!" Yuri politely bowed. He was startled for a while, glad that Eliza didn't come in when he was.. well, giving a little service to Victor.

"And here, to complete the look," Victor covered Yuri's back with a Burberry trench coat, similar to his own. "Now we look like a pair," he grinned.

"My, my, Yuri, you look really handsome. As expected from my son, he has a good taste," Eliza praised. "Now go and have fun around the town. Take care of him, Vitya! Leave the rest to me," Eliza winked as she pushed the two men out of the room.

Victor waved his mother goodbye as he went back to the car with Yuri in his arm.

"Have fun!" Yuri could hear Eliza shouted from the front door.

"Well, your mother is a warm person," Yuri complemented as soon as he buckled up inside the car.

"That, she is," Victor agreed.

It was around 12 as Victor drove casually around the street of St. Petersburg, bringing Yuri to a few shops here and there while enjoying the city scape, taking selfies occasionally. Yuri also took the chance to drag Victor to visit a view street stall to buy couple merchandise to decorate their room or just to buy a street snack and said "Vkusno!" together each time. A totally normal date where they can truly enjoy themselves without being worried about getting too tired for a schedule squeezed in the middle of the competition. A dream date, Yuri would say.

"It's almost time," Victor glanced at his Rolex watch.

"For..?" Yuri looked at him innocently.

"Told you I got appointment at 2, and that's in 30 minutes. And you're coming with me of course," Victor grabbed Yuri's palm, lacing their fingers together and put it inside the pocket of his winter jacket. Victor grinned sheepishly, happy to finally able to openly do whatever he wanted now. The world now know they belong to each other. And Victor was more than determined to make it true to the end.

Again, Victor drove and brought Yuri to a luxurious looking building. A five-star hotel this time. Yuri looked at Victor curiously but he didn't bother to ask him in words. He just followed Victor obediently.

"Good day, Mr. Nikiforov," the hotel attendance greeted him politely. Yuri cringed, thinking that Victor is another regular in another luxurious place.

Victor casually went to the receptionist, took a card and calmly walked to the lift. The silence was making Yuri nervous as the lift brought them to a higher floor. A suite, Yuri guessed.

"And we're here," Victor finally said after they reached their destination, calmly tapped the card and opened the door for Yuri. "After you," he said like a gentleman he is.

"What are we doing here?" Yuri finally asked after stepping inside the room with Victor.

"Getting ready. Now in you go. Change to the suit I bought you just now. It's inside the wardrobe," Victor winked before he turned around.

"You're not staying with me?" Yuri noticed.

"Unfortunately, not. I'll wait for you downstairs. Someone will pick you up in my place," Victor said as he walked out casually. "Besides, if we're staying in the same room, I won't be able to hold myself back anymore."

Yuri found himself almost cursed at that godly figure who went out of the room carrying a smile full of happiness. He was a little disappointed since.. well, he expected both of them to do a little something.. naughty.. at least. But it was Victor Nikiforov after all, that man has always been full of secrets and surprises, though most of the time Yuri could see right through him.

One occasion where he couldn't see through him was during the Grand Prix Final, a small short argument right before his free skate, him telling Victor to come back while he retire. He wasn't breaking up with him. He just let go of his skate, while continuing to support Victor behind his back. He remembered how Victor almost cried again, begging him to think it through his decision and tell Victor after the winner announcement about it. They made up soon after, right before he started his free skate thanks to Victor hinting about his comeback, making Yuri have to hold back from kissing Victor right then and there.

He didn't know how much pain he must've caused Victor that time, and he still feel guilty for that. He was glad it was Victor, because if ever it was someone else, Yuri was sure that guy would've dumped him right there on the spot. Nevertheless, he was glad it all ends well, with him winning the silver, with Victor's comeback while staying as his coach, and him continuing his skating career, together with the man he love now.

Yuri sighed but he finally surrender and changed his outfit to the white suit Victor bought him. Now that he had been through the make-over given by Eliza, this suit looked even better on him. A small sprout of pride blooming inside him. If he had never known Victor, he would fall in love with his reflection inside the mirror. Man, who knows he could be such a narcissist sometimes.

"Ah, no wonder Victor always looked flawless," Yuri said, thinking at the treatment Eliza must have given him since he was young.

*Ding Dong*

Yuri heard someone pressed the bell. He took a peek from the door. It was Phicit.

"Yuri~~~ Are you done?" He asked.

Yuri hurriedly open the door for him.

"Phicit-kun? What are you doing here?" Yuri couldn't believe his eyes. His Thai best friend was standing in front of him with his suit on.

"Picking you up in Victor's place?" He said casually like it was the most obvious answer.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked.

"Secret," Phicit winked. "Put this on," He gave Yuri a blind fold.

"What..? Why?"

"I'm just doing what Victor asked me to," He answered, unable to contain his smile. Yuri obeyed, although he started to smell something is fishy. But it was Victor Nikiforov, what could have gone wrong?

 _Whatever it is, it won't hurt me. Victor will never hurt me._ Yuri thought to himself, trying to give himself a little assurance.

"You look stunning by the way," Phicit said as he guided Yuri to the secret place he mentioned. Yuri could feel they went inside the lift as it brought him down, lower. He tried to count but it was useless because he felt really nervous. This was even more nerve-wrecking than the moment before his appearance at the Grand Prix Final.

Phicit guided Yuri calmly, a little cheerful even for Phicit. They stopped after a while as Phicit let go of Yuri's hand.

Seconds passed, Yuri got more nervous standing alone, blindfolded, unable to see anything. He heard a door was pushed open but there was nothing but silence afterwards.

He felt a hand pushing him, asking him to step forward then guided his hand to encircle the arm beside him.

 _Who?_ He thought silently. He couldn't even think straight.

 _It's soft, warm, a little fat… Reminds me of Dad._ Yuri could feel the corner of his lips moved slightly upwards. _But that is not possible. Dad couldn't be in Russia right now. He must be at home, back in Japan._

"And off you go," Yuri heard Phicit chirped as he opened the blindfold. As Yuri's getting his eyes adjusted to the light he could heard a melody started to play. His music. Yuri on Ice.

As he opened his eyes, he was in shock, at lost of words. His dad was beside him, smiling. The ballroom in front of him, lavishly decorated with flowers, blue ribbons, and beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging on top. It was packed with people, some he knew from his figure skating career. It was breathtaking. It was beautiful. But Yuri felt his eyes couldn't stop searching.

And there he was, standing, at the other end, waiting. He was wearing the suit he just tried in Pyotr shop. The stunning figure he fell in love with. Victor Nikiforov, smiling at him with a blue rose in his hand. And let's not forget Makkachin, sitting beside his master proudly.

The older Katsuki nudged him, signaling him to start walking. As he reached the door, Minako sensei was waiting. She covered Yuri's head with a veil, a beautiful white veil as she shoved a bouquet of roses in Yuri's hand. She hugged him close, crying.

"I'm happy for you, Yuri," Minako whispered.

That's when reality hits Yuri. It was real. A wedding he had always dreamed of. And Victor made it came true. A tears fall on his cheek.

"Don't cry, Yuri. Go. Victor is waiting. He really worked hard for this. For you," Minako smiled as she wiped his tears away.

Victor Nikiforov is a man full of surprises. However, this one is beyond Yuri's wildest dream.

Yuri walked, hand in hand with his father. One step, two step, closer to the man soon will officially be his husband. Yuri could feel himself squeezed his father's hand holding himself back from running towards Victor.

Loud cheers, whistle, and clapping could be heard all across the room as he walked closer to Victor. A few calling his name. As he get closer, he could see more familiar faces. The Nishigoris waved at him, the GPF finalists, Minami, Leo, Guang Hong, Natasha, Nikolai, Pyotr and many others filled the room, standing, cheering for him. The composer of his song was sitting, playing the piano for him, giving him a smile.

"Dad, is this a dream?" Yuri asked his father, eyes filled with tears.

"It's not, son. And you've chosen well. You deserve this," the older Katsuki said, assuring his son that everything will be alright.

At the very front, he spotted his mother and sister, standing side by side with Eliza and another man, twice his size crying happily as Eliza comforted him, the man he guessed as Victor's dad.

When he finally reached the front, his father let go of him and gave his hand to Victor who smiled at Yuri, his face relaxed but he could see how happy Victor is.

"Take care of him for me, Vicchan," the older Katsuki said.

"I will, for the rest of our lives," Victor said as he hold Yuri's hand and kissed it softly. His father smiled and went off to stand beside his mother.

"Finally you're here," Victor caressed Yuri's hand as he speak.

"You're such a show-off," Yuri said, fighting hard to hold his tears back, however unable to hide his smile.

"That I am, but you love me anyway," Victor winked. And both of them laughed, happy to finally face a new chapter, an important starting point for both of their lives.

"True," Yuri agreed, smiling.

"Ahem," Phicit said as the music came to fade, taking the microphone in his hand. Everyone turned their attention towards him who now stand on the podium behind where Yuri stood right now.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Glad to be able to join you for tonight! My name is Phicit Chulanot and I've been given the honor to be the master of the ceremony tonight by the one and only Mr. Nikiforov!" He started his speech, chirping happily. Just like Phicit has always been. Everyone clapped to the energetic opening. Yuri couldn't help but smiled.

"Now, now, I know we all couldn't wait for the wedding vows to be exchanged, but just to make it legit, let me introduce you the bride and the groom! My very best friend Mr. Yuri Katsuki and his groom, Mr. Victor Nikiforov!" Phicit excitedly talked to the audience. They cheered right after.

"Please tell me I didn't choose the wrong person to lead our wedding today," Victor cringed, whispering at Yuri between the cheers.

"Not like we have a choice now, right?" Yuri chuckled.

"Now for what we all have known, both of them are stars of the figure skating world. I, as Yuri best friend, sincerely hoped that you guys will continue to support them for the rest of their careers as well as their lives. I've been there to witness how they have proven their loves over and over again. Here I believe, love will always wins!" He smiled proudly at Yuri. "Now, I would like to give the opportunity for Vi.. Ahem. I mean Mr. Nikiforov to say his vow."

One of the wedding organizer, a Japanese woman with the name tag 'Suzuki' went up and gave a microphone to Victor. Yuri nodded thankfully at her.

"Katsuki Yuri," Victor started his speech. His voice loud and clear through the speaker. His eyes looked straight at Yuri's, blue on brown, serious. A faint smile could be seen on his lips as he continued. Yuri felt his heart skipped a beat. "Now that I'm here, that we're here, I totally forgot the script I have prepared for months as I prepared this for you." Victor chuckled. Yuri smiled.

"For almost 28 years of my life, I have dedicated myself towards nothing but my skating, to the ice. This all until you've taken me by surprise, getting drunk, selfishly asking me to be your coach. I fell in love, and I did, after watching you skated my routines. I wanted to be the person who bring you up, to the top of the world. For months that I spend beside you, I see nothing but the beautiful, hardworking person that you are. And somewhere along the way, you've become the most important person to me as I fell deeper in love with you," Victor paused for a while, taking a breath.

"You've always seen me as I am, as a person that I am, not the famous figure skater the world has always seen and you've always encourage me to be just that. You showed me that it's okay to be imperfect, that you will never love me less. You gave me strength as I supported you back. You are my inspiration, my love and my life, my eros and my agape. You are that missing piece of the puzzle that will make my life complete. Thus, with that, on this joyful day, I choose you, Yuri Katsuki, to be my lifetime partner, from this day onwards that we will start our journey together, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, to love and to cherish. I promise I will always love you and always be there for you for the rest of our lives. Til' death do us part," Victor finally finished his long vows.

Yuri could feel a hot stream of tears running down of his eyes like a waterfall. He was happy, beyond what words could describe. He could hear some sniffs on the ballroom between the loud cheers as Victor finishes his sentences.

"Now, for Yuri!" Phicit said, trying to be cheerful although he himself now cried with Yuri.

Victor passed the microphone to Yuri, smiling. Yuri could spot a drop of tear hanging on the edge of his clear blue eyes. Yuri tried to calm himself down before starting his speech.

"Victor Nikiforov," Yuri began. "You have, you are, and you will always be my idol, someone I looked up to. There's nothing that could describe how I feel right now."

"You've always been someone I admired, for years, my motivation to keep on moving forward and work hard, and somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. To be honest, I couldn't believe myself when you suddenly appeared in my life. You are much more than I expected you to be, you believed me when I couldn't even believe in myself, forcing me to be a better person. Even when I couldn't believe in you, in us, you've always come and proved me otherwise." Yuri's voice turned into a whisper as he held back his tears. But he continued.

"All these months, you've seen the worst of me. And yet, somehow between all that, you could always see the better version of me. You've never given up on me, even when I did. You saw me stumble and fall, yet you always find me, ready to lift me up, each and every time. You are the only person that could wipe away all the anxiety I feel with a single word. Believe me when I said nothing could express how grateful I am to have you in my life." Yuri paused, smiling at the person who currently looked at him in disbelief, as Yuri has never expressed this much to him. And yet, here he was, declaring his love in front of everyone.

"No one in this world will be able to take your place in my heart and there's nothing I would like to change about you. To you, the love of my life, my sun, Victor Nikiforov, I shall say my vow. To be your life partner, to go through our journey together, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow. I'll love you, for who you are, and I promise to be a better person for you, from now onwards, for the rest of our lives. Til' death do us part," Yuri managed to finish his vow before finally bursting to tears, hugging Victor.

The crowd cheered as Phicit once again took the microphone and said, "Now you may kiss!"

Victor smiled as he opened Yuri's veil. He leaned in to kiss Yuri, unwilling to waste another second to taste his life partner. The crowds continued to cheer, clapping could be heard, along with some whistles.

 _Victor Nikiforov, I swear you'll be the death of me._ Yuri thought as he replied his lover's kiss.

"Now, Yuri, throw your bouquet!" Phicit continued as he cheered. The crowd automatically gathered around Yuri and Victor, hoping to catch them. As legend said, you might be the lucky one to get married next. Yuri and Victor nodded before throwing the bouquet together.

"And the lucky one is…..!" Phicit excited as hands trying to reach the bouquet. "Mr. JEAN-JACQUES-LEROY! Is this a sign? Maybe you guys should go ahead and get married too!"

JJ who received the bouquet smiled shyly, unlike the usual over-confident personality he has all this time. Yuri saw him in a totally new light as he knew JJ must be really serious about his fiancée.

"Now, a few word from Mr. Nikiforov, the host for today! Prepare your champagne everyone!" Phicit said.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this humble party, to celebrate my wedding with Yuri. I hope you all give me your blessing to take this man as my life partner. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the food afterwards. Cheers!" Victor raised his glass as everyone followed.

Victor brought his glass to Yuri's before drinking it, making a toast with his lover. "Cheers, Yuri," Victor said before sipping his champagne. "Don't drink too much, my love. I want to fuck you when you're sober tonight," He whispered after, his voice low and husky, one that always managed to make Yuri feels hot and bothered even more than the drink he just gulped. "Now let's greet the guests." Victor said as he walked away.

Two figures came close to Yuri as soon as Victor walked, one suddenly hugging him, crying. One that Yuri had never expected coming at him crying like this.

"Yu.. Yurio?" Yuri startled by the action of the blonde teenager.

"Shut up you fucking Katsudon! I'm so happy for you!" Yurio shed a tear, trying to calm himself down in front of Yuri.

"Plisetsky, you're going to stain his suit, you know," Otabek finally said a word after silently observing Yurio. "And congratulations to you, Katsuki Yuri." He nodded. Yuri gave him a thankful expression, but he didn't say a think as he was busy patting the crying teenager in front of him.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Beka. I'm just so happy for Katsudon! I just heard about this yesterday!" Yurio smiled at Yuri, completely ignoring Otabek who sighed in defeat. "And you, Katsudon. Take care of that goddamned old idiot, okay. He can be such an asshole sometimes but I know he truly cares for you. Everyone could see that. So don't you fucking dare making him miserable like what you did during the Grand Prix Final!" Yurio gave Yuri an angry look, before it softens again, and laugh like a boy he was.

"Yeah, that I promise," Yuri smiled. "That will never happen again."

"You better keep your promise! Now I'm going to eat first with Beka. See you later, Yuri!" For once, Yurio finally called Yuri with his name properly. Yuri was delighted. He nodded before going on to follow Victor, greeting the guests.

A song was playing in the background as a singer took the stage. A young woman, still in her 20s now singing Stay Close To Me, the song he used for his duet performance with Victor. Yuri heard she was a rising digital singer in Japan who flew here to perform today at Victor's request.

"My son! I'm so happy for you!" Yuri heard as he saw Victor was hugged by a bulky man who was standing beside Eliza when he walked.

"Oh, Yuri! Come here!" Eliza who noticed him called. Yuri went to her, unsure, feeling a little intimidated with the presence of the bigger man.

Victor turned around and smiled at him, casually circling his arm around Yuri's waist as he arrived beside Victor. "Yuri," he called affectionately. "Let me introduce you, this man is my father, Fyodor Nikiforov."

Yuri bowed politely. "Nice to meet you. My name is Yuri Katsuki."

Fyodor was really huge, almost twice the size of Yuri, bulky and muscular, but still proportional. A handsome and healthy middle-aged man. Like Victor and Eliza, he was really stylish with his appearance. His hair was blonde, styled in an undercut, neatly slicked to the back. He looked ferocious however Yuri could see a hint of softness in his eyes, the blue eyes he definitely gave to Victor as his father. Even so, his appearance didn't match his personality at all, seeing how sensitive he was.

"Silly boy! Come here, my son-in-law, let me hug you! Now you are a part of the Nikiforov family, okay? So call me папа (papa) from now on!" Fyodor hugged Yuri, still crying happy tears. "This is the first time I saw Vitya smiles so happily for years now! Thank you!"

"And you no longer have any excuse to not call me мама, okay?" Eliza winked.

Yuri just blushed hearing the kind remarks from his in-laws. He sure felt blessed to be welcomed in such a warm family.

"Yuri," he heard his mother called. "Congratulations. Mom is really happy." Yuri ran and hugged his mother. The rest of his family followed.

"Mom! Thank you! I couldn't believe you were here with the rest!" Yuri smiled.

"My, my, Vicchan did a great job hiding it from you. He already asked us for permission to marry you before he went back to Russia you know. And he also told us all his plan to surprise you today," she smiled, satisfied to be a part of the great plan. "We've met with the Nikiforovs as well. In fact, I'm getting along with Eliza-san quite well," she said as she waved to Eliza.

Yuri couldn't believe what he just heard and shot a look at Victor who smiled back at him innocently, pretending not to know a thing. That was the second time Yuri swore Victor will be the death of him for that day.

The party went on as people continue to search for both Yuri and Victor to congratulate them. Yuri spotted a few celebrities as well. Some of them, female one of course, without any sense of shame, still latched on to Victor, trying to get his attention. Yuri could notice a few of them were Victor's exs, part of his dark past as a playboy where he still didn't think much about love. Victor had confessed everything to Yuri, but seeing them dressing gorgeously up close made Yuri felt a little jealous.

Despite all that, Victor was calm and properly maintain a distance from them with his arm still casually circling Yuri's waist, keeping him close to him, showing the world openly that Yuri is the person he chose to be his life partner, like he vowed, until death separates them one day.

At the end of the party, Victor said his thanks one more time, hoping the guests were satisfied with what he had prepared for them. The party went really well, as the guests said their goodbyes and went back to their rooms. No overly drunk people, especially not him as Victor specifically requested the waiter to change his drink to apple juice instead. Victor seemed really determined to make him sober for the night. The thought make Yuri blushed as he fidgeted quietly.

Victor noticed as he hugged Yuri again and whispered seductively, "Now that the party has ended, let's have a little celebration by ourselves, shall we?"

Yuri sighed in defeat as he smiled, following Victor to take the lift to their room. "Okay," Yuri replied as he laced his fingers to Victors as they walked because their night seemed will be continuing for a little while longer.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hello~~~~_

 _This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope you guys don't mind some fluff after the previous chapter._

 _My brain is overheated. /cry_

 _As always, thank you for favouriting and following this story!_

 _More reviews will always be appreciated._

 _I'm currently writing for Chapter 4, the last chapter of this story._

 _I'm quiet sad because there's no more YOI this week, but well, I'll pretend my story is the next episode /formyownsatisfaction._

 _It's a little longer than usual, sorry, I can't stop typing lolol._

 _This story connects to the end of Ep 12 where we all know that Yuri moved to Russia._

 _I hope you're satisfied with this chapter._

 _And yes, I did make Victor a rich asshole (my friend gave him this nickname after reading this chapter). Hahaha, I think I kinda went over but whatever._

 _Enjoy, and look forward to the last chapter._

 _-Littlesnow_


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Night

Yuri felt his heart beating closer as they get closer to their room. He wanted to say something at least but he couldn't find any words.

"I hope you are happy just now, with the surprise," Victor said in a sudden, opening up the conversation.

"Happy doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling. And since when did you plan for all of this?"

"Since the day I gave you that ring," Victor grinned. Yuri could do nothing but heaved a sigh as he didn't expect that answer.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't ask you what your father do, right? I know Eliza is working as a beautician and the owner of that luxurious saloon. I bet your father must be a business man? Oh but he look like an artistic person, so maybe a painter? Or a house-husband? I bet nothing can surprise me anymore," Yuri chuckled remembering Fyodor.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I?" Victor hummed. "He is the owner of this hotel."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh and he works in the underworld too. I heard he is quite well-known, although he goes by another name there," Victor said innocently. "But please leave that part as a secret, okay?" Victor beamed a smile towards Yuri.

"…"

"Oh, and I hope you won't mind if one day I have to inherit his business."

"What? Are you serious? Nothing that will harm you, right?" Yuri asked, concerned.

"That's what you are concerned about? Not the fact that I might be part of the Russian Mafias one day?" Victor chuckled. "Yuri Nikiforov, I swear you'll be the death of me," Victor said, making Yuri's blushed hearing him calling his name with the new surname.

 _That's right. I'm married to him now. I'm part of him from now on._ Yuri thought, unable to contain his smile.

"And we've arrived," Victor slightly squeezed Yuri's hand before tapping the card and opening the door for him. "After you, Yuri."

"This time you'll stay, right?"

"This time I'll stay," Victor nodded, assuring Yuri.

As soon as Yuri entered the room, he felt Victor slightly pushed him forward and immediately locked the door. Yuri could feel Victor yanked his hand and slam his back against the wall before kissing him, deep.

"Mmmh.. Vi.." Yuri tried to speak.

"Shut up," Victor said briefly as he continued to push his tongue inside Yuri's mouth, impatiently.

Yuri replied, kissing Victor with every passion he had for the Russian. He, too, couldn't wait to savor Victor's taste after their little make out season in the afternoon. He locked his arms on Victor's nape, playfully teasing him, causing the taller man to let out a small groan.

"As much as I wanted to fuck with you, we need to clean ourselves up first. Let's get rid of these suits and go to the bathroom, Yuri," Victor whispered, his voice low and husky, as he started to loosen Yuri's tie and let it fall to the floor.

Their journey to the bathroom took forever as they continued kissing while freeing each other from the restriction of their clothes, of course trying to caress each other in the process. Both of them chuckled, content with the sensation they felt. Right in front of the bathroom, Victor lift Yuri up and carried him, still continuing their kiss, and opened the door with his legs. He let Yuri stand as soon as they reached the shower room.

Victor turned Yuri around, his back facing Victor now. He turned the shower on, cold water started to drip against their body before slowly turning warmer. Victor traced Yuri's neck with his tongue before continuing to kiss his back as his hands travelled to the front, rubbing Yuri's length slowly.

"Ah.." Yuri moaned.

"Let me hear more, Yuri," Victor whispered seductively.

"Hnggh.. It's good.. Victor.." Yuri whispered, making Victor even more aroused than he already was.

"Yuri.." Victor said as he pushed two fingers in. "So tight.."

"Ah!" Yuri flinched at the sensation, his back arched beautifully, making Victor whistled at the sight.

Victor continued to move his fingers, opening Yuri's muscle while licking his ears, making the Japanese moaned in ecstasy.

"Victor… ah.. I.. want… Nggh!" Yuri couldn't continue his words as he felt Victor started to rub his sensitive spot with his fingers.

"What is it that you want, love?" Victor asked with his eyes filled with lust.

"Yo.. you.."

"Tell me specifically or I won't understand, Yuri," Victor continued to tease the poor Japanese.

"You.. ah… your.. cock.."

"Hmm, and? Where do you want it?"

"Nggh.. I.. Inside.. me.." Yuri tried his best to talk amidst the attack Victor did on him. He hold Victor's wrist and said, "h.. here.."

Victor licked his lips at the sight in front of him. He wanted to eat Yuri up right there but he wanted to tease him a little bit more.

"Hmm.. should I?"

"Aah.. Please.. Victor.. I.. Ah.." Yuri definitely looked drowsy, feeling hot as Victor caressed his ass.

"How much do you want it?" Victor pulled his fingers out and he nudged the entrance with his hard cock.

"A lot.. Victor, please! I'm desperate!" Yuri said with teary eyes.

"Damn it, Yuri. You and your dirty mouth," Victor said as he slammed his length in, making Yuri came, dirtying the wall. Yuri almost screamed at the sensation.

"Naughty boy," Victor whispered. "So tight. I missed this." Victor said as he started to move, rocking Yuri gently.

"Ah.. Vi.. I.. Just came.."

"And?"

"I'm.. ah.. still.. sensitive.."

"Just the way I like it, Yuri."

"Hnggh.. But.. You.. don't have to.. be so gentle.."

"Hmm?"

"I.. like it.. rough.. Hah.. It's okay.. I'm.. not a girl.."

"Oh really, now? Why does it took so long for you to admit that, Yuri?"

"It's.. Embarrassing.."

"What is there to be embarrassed about when I've seen all of you, Yuri?" Victor said as he bite Yuri's neck softly.

"I.. ah.. don't know.. I.. I can't.. ah.. even.. think straight.. now.."

"I know. I can't either," Yuri felt Victor's lips curled to a smirk as he said that. Yuri clenched his fist as Victor started to move faster, slamming his cock deeper inside Yuri, marking what had already been his.

Victor reached for the shower handle, turning it off, then took an ample amount of the liquid soap on his palm, spreading them on Yuri's chest.

"Let's get you cleaned up while we do this, okay?" Victor said and he smiled in satisfaction as the Japanese nodded.

Victor groaned as he watched the Japanese shivered under his touch. Victor slowed his pace down but he started to move seductively behind Yuri's back. The water on Yuri's body was more than enough to make the soap turned puffy as Victor started to move his hand around, to Yuri's neck, chest, teasing his nipples along the way and went down to trace his abs, to his waist, hip and finally reached down to Yuri's length. Victor rubbed it affectionately as he watched the Japanese moaned louder.

Yuri loved it. He loved every touch Victor gave to his body as he could feel each places started to feel like it was burning, getting more sensitive as Victor traveled his hand all around his body. He felt dizzy, drowning himself in the pleasure the Russian gave him. Yet, he started to feel greedy. He wanted more.

"Victor.." Yuri finally said. Victor hummed in response. "Do me while I face you?" Yuri said, pleading. He wanted to feel more of Victor than he already have.

"Sure," Victor happily comply. He pulled out from Yuri's and turned the Japanese around. Yuri instinctively reached for Victor's neck as he leaped towards the Russian, wrapping his legs around Victor's hip. Victor didn't wait to insert his length inside Yuri again as he strongly supported Yuri's position holding his butt, spreading it in the process.

"Hngh.. Like this.. We can get cleaned up.. together.." Yuri said, almost a whisper while rubbing their bodies together, earning yet another low groan from the Russian.

"My, getting brave aren't we," Victor smirked, surprised with Yuri's boldness but more than happy to satisfy his partner's wants. But again, weren't both of them always full of surprises?

"Shut up.. Just kiss me," Yuri kissed Victor, cupping Victor's face, tracing his jawline before his hands sexily made his way to Victor's back, clawing it with each pleasure he felt from Victor.

Victor continued to move, thrusting inside Yuri's while rubbing his body to Yuri as less friction could be felt due to the soap. It was as if both of them had melt into one sole existence. Victor could feel the pent up desire he kept for his lover for the past few weeks would soon burst so he started to pick his pace up again, moving faster and thrusting harder, making Yuri moaned louder with each thrust.

And Victor loved that.

For Victor, Yuri's moans were his second favourite music, right after Yuri's heartbeats.

"I'm going to release it inside of you, okay?" Victor whispered.

"Yeah.. Please," Yuri begged.

Victor panted as his thrusts starting to get uneven, faster and rougher in between Yuri's moans. He could feel Yuri clenched around his length, making him even more aroused, more desperate to let it all out inside Yuri.

"Yu.. ri.."

"Vic.. please.. I can't.."

"Yeah, here I go," Victor said as he put one final thrust inside Yuri before finally filling Yuri up with his. He could feel the warmth mixed with the soap spreading on his abs and chest as Yuri also let it out on his body.

"That felt really good," Victor sighed, content. He carefully helped Yuri stand, knowing that the latter must be feeling limp after their hot slimy round. Victor let Yuri's hands rest on his shoulder for support. "Now let's get ourselves cleaned up, for real this time," Victor said as he caressed Yuri's cheek and kissed his forehead with affection.

Yuri flinched, still sensitive all over, but enjoying the touch of Victor lips on his forehead. He let Victor turned the shower handle on one more time, getting rid of the soap they used to play with each other. Yuri stood there, naked, as Victor helped him wash his hair and his body. He smiled, feeling lucky to have such a loving and caring person in his life.

"I'll help you with yours too," Yuri said, asking the taller man to bow down a bit so he can wash his hair. Victor smiled and muttered a small thanks.

Washing each other like this made Yuri remembered their moments, helping each other shower while having fun at the beach of Hasetsu. Yuri smiled remembering that.

"Now you're done. All clean!" Yuri chirped happily as he finished washing Victor. Victor smiled happily as he took Yuri again by surprise, lifting him up and carry him to the bathtub. Victor let him sit on the edge before turning the tap on, letting warm water flow, filling the bathtub.

"We got a little present from Chris," Victor smiled, showing a basket full of petals of red roses.

"Red roses? That's so Chris," Yuri chuckled.

"Yep. Blue suits you more, but for now let's just appreciate what our friend has given and use this to relax," Victor scattered the petals to the water, letting them float around. "Smells good, although red roses is not really my style," Victor commented.

Victor went inside the bath tub first, submerging his body with the warm water slowly, raising the water level just a little bit as it continued filling in. "Come join me, Yuri," Victor said softly, holding Yuri's hand. Yuri nodded shyly before joining Victor for a good warm bath.

Yuri let himself rest his back on Victor's chest, feeling comfortable with the warmth that both Victor and the water gave him. He could feel Victor moved a little to turn the tap off before hugging Yuri from the back lovingly.

"This is good. We should do this every day," Victor sighed in satisfaction as he let his chin rest on Yuri's shoulder. "Maybe I'll as the florist to send me a basket of blue roses every day," He smiled and planted a soft kiss on Yuri's shoulder before comfortably resting his chin on it again.

"There you go, being such a show-off again," Yuri chuckled. Yuri took a peek at the Russian, feeling his cheek blushed. Victor looked so serene, happiness radiated from his face, making Yuri felt overwhelmed for being one of the reasons why Victor looked like this. He silently captured the image of Victor like that in his mind, keeping it between the precious memories he shared with Victor.

He loved this man dearly, with every inch and fibre in his body, with every passion and desire he could feel, with every beat his heart made. And Yuri was so sure he would love him more as each day passes. He smiled as he put his palms on Victor's around his waist, signaling the Russian how happy he felt right there.

The Russian smiled faintly, still wearing the serene expression Yuri loved. He enveloped Yuri's hands with his and gently caress it with love. "I love you, Yuri," Victor whispered, his voice soft and tender, making Yuri felt warmth in his chest.

"I know," Yuri whispered back. "I love you too."

"I know."

They stayed still, enjoying the moment for quite a while, Yuri sitting on Victor's lap inside the water. Just like this, here, Yuri could feel himself being closer than ever to Victor. No words nor longing gaze exchanged, only soft caress on each other's hand. They both know how much they meant for each other.

"Alright, I'm done recharging," Victor got up, making Yuri scooted over unwillingly.

"So fast?"

"Yeah, hugging you like that is always the best," Victor winked. "You want to stay for a little longer?"

Yuri nodded, making Victor smile.

"Enjoy the roses, they were meant for you, Yuri. Meanwhile let me have some time to prepare my next surprise for you," Victor gently stroke Yuri's hair before going out form the bath tub.

"Another surprise? This late at night?"

"Just wait, join me in 5 mins," Victor waved as he went out of the bathroom.

Yuri had to slap himself to stop him from ogling at Victor's well-toned body that looked like those depicted in Roman sculpture, those of a God. He started to count as he curled himself inside the bath tub.

 _One_. He started. The seconds went by slowly as Yuri found himself getting impatient to know what Victor next surprise will be. Maybe a bed full of blue roses? Or two glasses of wine prepared on the table with romantic atmosphere all around? Yuri could only guessed something that Victor would likely do.

At the count of 300, Yuri stood, wiping away the petals that stick on his body quickly and grab a towel to dry himself. He wrapped himself in the hotel bathrobe before going out to see what Victor had in mind for a surprise.

And it truly was a surprise.

Yuri felt his eyes widen and his jaw dropped at the sight. There he was, the God he worship, laying on the bed, back facing him. Victor curled himself in bed, his hand travelled to his back, pleasuring himself with two fingers filling his hole. Yuri heard him softly moans. He turned his head a little as he noticed Yuri had gone out of the bathroom. His face, feverishly looking at Yuri. It was the sexiest sight of Victor he had ever seen.

"Enjoy.. the view.. Yuri," Victor softly said, smiling between his feverish face.

The king-sized bed has never been so inviting to Yuri, now that Victor was there, surrounded by piles of pillows and messy bed cover.

"Vi.. Victor? What are you doing?" Yuri gulped down his saliva, trying to hold something that lurked inside of him, a beast, trying to eat Victor up. It seemed to awaken from the sight of Victor like this.

"Preparing myself.. Hmm.. For you," Victor said, weakly. "Been doing this.. for a week now.."

Yuri stood there, silent for a moment. In his mind he was contemplating between saying it or not, because he would reveal his deepest, darkest desire he kept for the Russian. "Do you want me to help you?" Yuri finally said, his voice lower than his usual stuttering voice.

"That.. mm.. would be.. appreciated.."

Yuri stepped forward, getting closer to the bed. His body trembled from the thought of what he would do to his lover, his husband. He smirked as he got on to the bed, his hand reaching Victor's, making him stop thrusting his own fingers in. Yuri pulled them out.

He had to admit he loved seeing Victor looking feverish and weak like this. It made him felt more dominant now that he would be the one leading. He softly caress Victor's butts and move his head closer to lick around Victor's hole, just like what he did for him on their first night.

He heard Victor gasped. And Yuri felt even more aroused. He wanted to take Victor, to make this man his, just like how he made Yuri his.

So he began his move, pushing his tongue in, carefully tasting Victor's liquid that's already leaking from his hole. Damn, who knows his coach could be even hotter? He explored, pushing his tongue even deeper, making the Russian moaned and trembled at the touch.

"Yuri.. that felt so good," Victor whispered between his moans.

"I know, you've done this to me," Yuri said after he pulled out his tongue, making Victor whimpered, wanting something to fill him again. "Don't sulk, Victor. I'll do anything for you, you know that. Patience," Yuri said as his tongue trailed up from Victor's back waist up to his neck, kissing Victor's skin as he went upwards tenderly.

"Yuri.. Don't tease me.." Victor whimpered.

"Me? Teasing you? Never, Victor. Never," Yuri chuckled as he inserted his index and middle fingers inside Victor's hole. "There, does it feel good?" He asked the Russian as he moaned, arching his back towards Yuri, exposing his neck, letting Yuri kissed it and left his marks.

Yuri continued, knowing how it must have felt good for Victor judging from his reaction despite hearing no reply. After all, he had experienced that from Victor's skillful fingers for months. He smiled, loving how Victor looked sinfully erotic under his touch. Surely Yuri would have never expected it.

"You really are going beyond my wildest dream, husband," Yuuri whispered before he nibbled on Victor's earlobes, making the Russian let out a small gasp, trying to muffle his voice. Yuri could feel his own smirk, showing his deepest, darkest inner desire, wanting to make Victor scream in bed. So he continued his fingers' exploration, spreading the muscle out, remembering perfectly how Victor had done it to him, before he inserted another finger, pushing it even deeper, making the Russian moaned louder.

"So this is where it felt good, huh?" Yuuri whispered, teasing the sensitive spot he just found continuously.

"Yu.. Yuri.. please.. no more," Victor begged, teary eyed. Yuri unconsciously licked his lips seeing such a delicious sight. "Or… I will do you instead," he continued.

"No, you won't."

"How can.. you be.. so.. so sure?"

"Seeing you like this? There's no way you wouldn't want me inside you, husband."

"Damn it," Victor turned his head opposing Yuri, trying to hide his embarrassed face. "But.. Hnggh.. you know….. I'm not…. Ah.. a girl either.. So you.. can be rough with me," Victor said again, his voice almost like a whisper, but loud enough for Yuri to hear, making him chuckled at such a cute reaction, noticing a tint of red appeared on Victor's ear, clearly showing how embarrassed he was.

"I know. I don't think I could hold myself back either, Victor," Yuri started to use his free hand to caress Victor's skin, starting from his waist, teasing, making the Russian purred. Yuri traced the soft pale skin that belong to his lover slowly, making Victor waited, excitedly, anticipating. "So I will.." Yuri whispered, his hand now has travelled up to Victor's chest. "Definitely.." his arm, shoulder. "Fuck you senseless," Yuri finished his sentence as he traced Victor's jawline with his finger, forcing Victor to look back at him before kissing him, tasting the delicious man eagerly.

"I'm going to make you scream, okay?" Yuri said, breaking their kiss for a second before slamming his length inside Victor, taking him from the back, making his husband screamed his name before panting hard.

"Oh, God, Victor. Now I know why you love to be inside me so much," Yuri said huskily.

"I know, right?" Victor managed to say the words to Yuri, despite his uneven breaths while trying to find the strength to keep his knees supporting his body on the bed, since his elbow seemed to have given up.

Yuri instinctively hold Victor's hip, trying to support him. "I'll start moving, okay?" Yuri said softly, gently starting his rhythm, slow and steady.

"Mm.. Yes.. Give it to me.. Hard," Yuri saw Victor smirked as he said the sentence, taking a peek on him, challenging him. He felt his heart thumping with excitement.

"Don't blame me if you can't even stand tomorrow," Yuri said, accepting Victor's challenge. He slowly pulled his length out, carefully without letting the head completely out, before slamming it back inside Victor. Hard. As requested. He did it again and again, making Victor, the calm and composed Victor, screamed Yuri's name with each thrusts.

Yuri leaned in closer, inhaling the sweet scent of his husband, his hand started to travel to the front, tracing Victor's chiseled abs, worshipping him. "You're so perfect, Victor," Yuri hummed as he continued to thrust, in and out, making Victor feeling limp from the pleasure.

"Vitya.. Nggh.. Yuri.. Please.. Call me.. Vitya," Victor pleaded.

"I love you… Vitya," Yuri went and kiss Victor's forehead sweetly, making the Russian grinning sheepishly.

"I love you, too, Yuri," Victor said between his moans.

"Vitya, I think.. I'll.. soon.." Yuri said, still blushing despite his confidence.

"Inside, Yuri, please."

"Here I go," Yuri thrusts faster, getting uneven, panting hard. He could feel Victor getting tighter, making him smiled at the familiar sensation. Victor was close, too. He thrust inside one final time before releasing fresh white sperm inside Victor.

Yuri felt wetness in his hand, the one he used to aid Victor, stroking his husband's length and try to receive all the liquid in his hand, although a lot splattered on the bed. "Hmm, despite this, I still love your taste the most, husband," he said, smirking at the grinning and content Russian while licking the cum on his hand. "It taste good."

"Glad you love them, love," Victor replied. "That being said, you are amazing on top."

"Well, I didn't expect you would give me such surprise either, V-i-t-y-a," Yuri grinned, loving how the name sound for himself.

"I am a man of surprises after all," Victor smiled, holding Yuri close to his embrace. "I love you, Yuri Nikiforov."

"Me too, Vitya. My Vitya. My husband," Yuri smiled snuggling to Victor as they both drifted to a deep sleep, embracing each other.

* * *

 **10 years later**

"Vitya~~~, wake up~~," Yuri called the naked sleeping man inside the room. Yuri let out a sigh. Waking Victor up had never been an easy feat. After almost 11 years living together, Yuri felt that almost every day.

"Come on, honey, breakfast is ready. You got a meeting today and I have a coaching to do at 12. It's already 10," Yuri sat on the edge of the bed, nudging him softly. Yuri, who now 33 years old and retired from his successful figure skating career, live as a coach to train kids who are interested in figure skating.

"Nggh.." Victor lazily opened his eyes, still half-lidded. "Morning.. Yuri," Victor said, yawning.

"Morning," Yuri smiled to a view he loved every morning, leaning down to kiss his lover on his forehead.

"Yuri.." Victor said, encircling his arms around Yuri before yanking him down to the bed, hugging, snuggling closer as he inhaled the smell of Yuri's hair. "Five more minutes. Like this," Victor said as he kissed the top of Yuri's head.

"Vi.. Vi.. Victor! We can't!" Yuri flustered, trying to get up but to no avail as Victor hugged him even tighter, softly chuckling.

"Just skip today's coaching. I'll skip work," Victor hummed.

"DADDYYYYY~~~!" a boy aged 6 jumped to the bed, joining Victor and Yuri. "Come on, wake up! Yuri-papa have to coach me at 12!" The boy said, softly hitting Victor with his small fists.

"Ouch, ouch, alright, alright, daddy will wake up. Stop, stop, Yuki, hahahaha.." Victor laughed as the boy started tickling him instead. "Okay, daddy will wake up," Victor finally get up and sit, hugging the boy and kissed him on his cheek. "Morning, sunshine." The boy chuckled hugging Victor.

Yuri smiled to the scene in front of him. A perfectly normal and complete family. Yuki was an addition to their family as Victor finally decided to retire as a figure skater and inherit his father business 5 years ago. Both of them found decided to adopt Yuki after visiting an orphanage together. It was like a fate, at least for Yuri, to find a black haired bundle of joy softly looking at him with his clear blue eyes, just like Victor's.

Yuri didn't give a second thought telling Victor he wanted to adopt that child. Later he found out that the kid is a mix of a Japanese and Russian, which made him felt like Yuki was truly like his own child. Now the boy grew up taking interest to his fathers passion, figure skating.

Just like this, Yuri found happiness in the middle of his ordinary life. He smiled, sometimes looking back just to see how far he had gone with Victor, hand in hand as always. The only difference now that there was another addition in his family which he gladly welcome with warmth.

"Yuri-papa! Come on, let's have breakfast!" Yuki called, waving as Victor carried him in his arms, now standing after wearing his pants, looking hotter as he got older.

"Okay," Yuri nodded, smiling. And just like that, Yuri lived happily, the three of them, as he looked forward to tomorrow, at the place where he belong, with Victor.

-The end-

* * *

A/N:

Hello~!

Finally finished with chapter 4! OMG MY BRAIN IS OVERHEATTING!

This chapter is a short story on their wedding night, and little story of their future (to prepare you guys for a super short sequel I made)

I've been getting new followers and favorites for the story! Thank you so much, my dear reader!

Chapter 4 marks the end of the story, but I'm now in the middle of writing a new one already.

I haven't been able to get YOI out of my mind /evenduringworks/

I hope you guys enjoy the story.

And I hope you guys didn't kill me for making Victor on the bottom. 8D

Thank you so much for reading it up to this point! I'm really really grateful!

Please do click the next chapter to see the sequel!

-LittleSnow


	5. Chapter 5: Side Story: Fate

Short note before you start: In case you are confused, in this sequel, please do pretend that Makkachin is talking to you xD

* * *

Hello everyone!

My name is Makkachin!

I'm sure all of you know me, right?

And I'm sure you guys know just how much I love the two men that meant the world to me, my master, Victor Nikiforov and his spouse, Yuri Katsuki, yeah?

Yeah, I was their dog.

And I was really, really old when my master finally decided to get married.

And I knew I wouldn't live long.

So I really wanted to spend my days happily with them, just like those days in Yu-Topia, or every celebration they made after their marriage.

They treated me really well, I guess I was a really lucky one.

I remember those days, when they brought me around to walk around the street of St. Petersburg, my hometown.

Or when they brought me for a monthly check-up to Nikolai's, because, geez, I swear they are every bit of a worry-warts.

Or the sudden visit to Nikolai's again because I didn't have enough appetite.

I remembered every bit of the memories, all too well.

And I remembered that day too.

I watched as Victor and Yuri woke up, happily, after their night of.. well.. making out.

I've seen them countless of time, and I really tried hard not to take a peek.

They said their usual good morning to each other. And kissed. A long and sweet kiss.

Ah, I wouldn't get tired watching them being lovey-dovey even after marriage.

I was glad my master was not alone anymore.

He was no longer the young teenager who would hug me when he felt lonely, or the lonely man who hugged me when he couldn't find an inspiration for his skate.

Right, he is a really good skater.

But he was also a lonely man deep down.

And Yuri completes him.

"Happy anniversary, dear," I heard Yuri said that day. Victor replied him with a kiss, and then he snuggled closer to Yuri.

It was finally their first anniversary of their wedding.

Victor get up together with Yuri.

Yes, you saw that right.

They are inseparable, trust me.

Yuri went on to the kitchen to make breakfast and Victor opened the usual cabinet to get my food.

I remembered smiling silently at the routines they do each morning.

I've watched it countless time, at least every time they went home from a competition.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, but unlike what you've seen or what you've expected, their relationship was not a smooth one.

There were ups and downs, you see.

There were shouts and tears, but they always made up, their bond getting stronger than ever.

Yuri was a great cook.

Each dishes he made smells heavenly.

And Victor will always be the tease to give him a hug from the back, peeking at what he is making.

Yes, my master is such a child.

After that, we would always eat together.

Them, on the table, and I would be on the floor, munching my favourite dog food.

But sadly. Sadly, that day was different.

They were eating happily, until Victor called for me.

"Makkachin, come on, wake up, eat your food," he said.

But I was awake, you see. I watched the entire routines they just did.

"Makkachin?" Victor called again.

His face turned pale, his body shaking, walking to me.

"Makkachin.." He called again, more like a whisper this time.

I stayed quiet as he came and slowly, slowly sit and patted my head.

I watched as he silently patted my fur and Yuri panicked, calling Nikolai.

"Makkachin, wake up, please," Victor called me again, bowing his head.

I saw tears forming on his eyes as I looked up.

And then I thought.

 _Oh no, no, no. Don't cry. I love you, master. Don't cry. Not for me._

I remembered trying to soothe him, getting close to him, reaching him, but it was all useless.

That day, as soon as I woke up, I saw my own body sleeping peacefully.

Not moving, not breathing.

And I was transparent.

I saw Yuri walked close to him, hugging him, trying to comfort him.

I was glad, Yuri was there, I thanked him in my heart.

And as I sat there, watching, it was the first time I saw my master being so vulnerable.

He curled up, crying, wailing, letting out painful sounds.

He reached up to Yuri, hugging him.

Yuri hugged him, close, patting his back.

I saw tears started falling from his eyes too.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise you'll be fine._

I remembered I said that, not that they would hear me.

Then I heard a knock, Yuri stood up, Victor stayed limp, sitting near my body.

Nikolai came in, checking my body, then he shook his head.

I sighed. I knew.

Yuri dropped to his knees, trying to be strong, for Victor.

But he still cried.

My poor masters.

Nikolai said he would take care of my funeral.

And I saw my master kissed my stiff body one last time before he finally let Nikolai brought my body out.

But I stayed.

I remember for the rest of that day, Victor and Yuri spent the day in silence, unmoving.

Yuri hugged Victor, who looked like a corpse, trying to soothe him.

I knew, I knew very well how it was so painful to lose someone, something.

Because I felt it too.

I remember crying, although no tears came out.

It pained me that I couldn't touch them anymore.

I couldn't accompany them playing in the sun anymore.

I sat, near my masters, quietly, hoping that my tiny existence as a spirit could comfort him a little.

 _I'm sorry_

I said it countless times.

I said as I watched my own funeral.

I said as I watched Yuri set up a small table for my ash.

I said as I watched dark circle appeared on Victor's beautiful face.

I said as I watched them suddenly cried remembering me.

So I stayed.

I refused when someone came from above to pick me up.

 _Let me stay, just a few more days. Let me watch over them_

I remembered I said that.

And 'He' let me.

'He' let me on my selfish request.

Because 'He' knew how much I loved these guys.

I was worried as I watched Victor getting thinner by day.

And I'm grateful Yuri didn't give up to cheer him up.

So when I saw Victor finally smiled when Yuri brought home the first bud appeared on early spring, I smiled.

My master finally smiled.

Because spring flowers always reminded them of their first meeting in Hasetsu.

And I know he will be alright.

Because Yuri will be beside him.

So then I agreed.

As 'He' came again, for I didn't know how many times, to pick me up.

 _But let me say my goodbyes_

I requested again.

'He' nodded.

So when Yuri baked a cake for Victor, 'He' purposely knocked the bowl down.

I saw the flour scattered.

And I knew what he meant.

I walked slowly to him.

And I stepped on the flour once.

There, I said my goodbye.

I saw my paw making a footprint in the middle of the scattered flour.

I was sure Yuri noticed, because he shouted right after, calling Victor to the kitchen.

I was sure my message came across, because I saw them smile at my footprint.

They knew.

They received the message.

They recognize my habit, putting one paw up on Nikolai's window each time they have to leave me for a competition.

And they let me go.

So I went with 'Him', relieved.

I smiled at them, taking picture of my last footprint.

There, I said my goodbye.

So now, I let you in for a little secret.

But promise me you'll keep this to yourself.

Because among many, I might be the only one who still have my memory.

If you lived your life rightfully, if you became a good boy,

When you were finally up there, God will consider granting you three wishes.

So I said mine.

 _Let me meet them in my next life_

That was the first.

 _Let them be happy_

That was the second

 _Let me keep my memories_

And the last one.

And God granted mine in a way that I could never imagine.

So I was reborn.

And there I was, laying down, watching as the first snow fall.

Until I recognize the familiar loving brown orbs, looking at me.

I smiled.

 _At last, they've found me._

"I want him," I heard him said.

"What would you name him?" Another familiar voice said.

"Yuki, because we met him on the first snow of the year."

"Yuki Nikiforov. I love that."

And they brought me back to the familiar home I missed dearly.

So trust me when I said, fate does exist.

Because despite my black hair and my blue eyes, despite me being so different from who I was, Victor and Yuri found me again.

Now I go by the name Yuki, I became their child.

So let me introduce myself again.

My name is Yuki Nikiforov, a 6 years old son of Yuri and Victor, and my hobby is figure skating.

"Yuki, come here! Let's skate together"

"Yuki~~"

Whoops, there they are, calling me.

So, sorry, I need to go first.

Oh, but please keep what I've told you a secret from them, okay?

Let's keep it a secret between both of us!

It's a promise!

* * *

A/N:

And so, this story has come to an end! :)

I don't think I'll make any more sequels to this story, but I will do my best to hurry and publish a new Victuuri fanfic. :')

Thank you for liking my works, thank you for reading it til the end.

I really really do appreciate it.

I hope I can write better next time.

Well, then.

Until next time!

-Littlesnow


	6. Chapter 6 : From now to eternity

Hello!

I know I said I won't make any additional sequel for this but;;;

When inspiration suddenly appear.. well.. lol

And I'm still in the middle of writing the second story, but I wanted to make something special for Valentine.

So, one last short chapter for this story, yeah?

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

I opened my eyes to the beautiful scenery I hold dear in my heart. A place full of memories of me and him. Somewhere in the quiet Russian suburb, I enjoyed the breeze as I sat on the table by the window. I'm at the villa that Victor bought as a gift for our 10th anniversary.

As always, I began my daily routines as I sipped the warm chamomile tea that Yuki made me. I took my pen and began writing carefully. My hand shook a little, but that's okay. And as usual, a letter will always start with the recipient's name. So I wrote it nicely at the top.

 _Dearest Vitya,_

 _How are you, my dearest husband? Are you well? Have you been taking care of yourself?_

 _I'm sure you'll ask me how I've been doing, so I'll tell you, I've been fine. I'm taking care of myself. Yuki has been fine as well, his wife and our grandchildren too. We all miss you here._

 _Vitya, right now, we are having a family vacation in the villa you bought for me on our 10_ _th_ _anniversary. Remember that? I was really surprised when you gave me the key. Thank you, love, trust me, you've never failed to surprise me._

 _Love, how long was it since we last see each other? Two years ago, was it? I've been missing you dearly ever since. I hope you missed me too._

 _Vitya, Vitya, Victor. I just loved it to write your name._

 _Hey, Vitya, do you know how people say that as you grow older, you'll start to forget things? That your memories will start failing you? It might sound weird, but I really don't believe them. Because even now, my memories still replaying itself vividly in my mind. The memories of you._

 _My love, now that I'm looking back to our memories, our lives had always been full of surprises, we continued as we surprised each other, as if we're competing to prove who loved each other more. It was fun, good times. The times I miss dearly._

 _I couldn't help but be thankful that you decided to come to Hasetsu to coach me, even now, it still feels surreal. I couldn't thank you enough for that, because for me, that's where it all begun. That was the first surprise and the most memorable one in my life._

 _I still remember everything clearly, and every day it was like watching a movie. I still remember our first meeting, our first grand prix, our engagement at Barcelona, our dance together, our wedding, our vows, my first gold, the day we lost Makkachin, the day we met Yuki, and many many more days in between and after that. We've been through those ups and downs together. We've supported each other, we've been through it all._

 _All the happy memories, all the silly fights, I remember them clearly. I'm sure despite being forgetful, you could remember all of them too._

 _Even up until the end, I still could remember that day. The day you said you loved me for the last time. The day when I woke up only to see you stayed still beside me. Lifeless. I remember sobbing quietly, afraid of disturbing your peaceful eternal sleep. You were smiling. And yes, it's been exactly two years after that day. Today was the anniversary of your death. And it marks two years since I started to write letters for you up there._

 _If you happen to read it all, I'm sure you've been reading more than 700 letters._

 _730 of them to be exact._

 _Yes, I've never missed a day to write you a letter, just to tell you how was my day, how I felt, how our family is doing, how our friend's doing._

 _Oh, but I do forget simple things sometimes, like where I put my glasses, or when I should take my vitamins. Yuki has been nagging me about that. Now I understand how you felt when I nag you about your forgetfulness._

 _Just like how I promised you, I wouldn't lie, Vitya. It was hard. Losing you was hard. But I'm okay. I'm lucky to be surrounded by the people who cares for me. Those people that I know because you introduced them to me, because you were the center of my world. Thank you, Victor. Thank you. I'd say it a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough. It felt like you're still protecting me, even now._

 _Yuki has been taking care of me. He asked me to move in with him, so I have someone to take care of me. He's been really really good._

 _Oh, and Yurio. Remember our spoiled baby brother? He missed you too. I still remember how he cried when we held your funeral. He's been visiting me from time to time with Otabek. Even Phichit, Seung Gil, JJ, Chris, they still visited me from time to time. But despite being surrounded by so many people, my mind still drifted back to you. I know it won't be the same without you. Because you are my home. You are who I belong to, where I belong to._

 _We all miss you, Victor._

 _We still do._

 _But I guess, everything must come to an end._

 _Vitya, love, this will be my last letter for you._

 _I won't write anymore letter. I'm not sure, but I just have a feeling, that we'll soon meet._

 _We will meet._

 _So I hope you really take care of yourself up there, my love. And still wait for me._

 _I love you, Vitya. I have always been, and I always will._

 _See you soon._

 _20 April 2072_

 _With love,_

 _Your husband,_

 _Yuuri._

* * *

"Uncle Yurio, thank you for coming," Yuki said politely, hugging the man once called Russian fairy, his former coach before Yuki himself retired from figure skating. "Papa will appreciate that."

"… Yeah. I'm sorry about Katsudon." Yurio replied. His green eyes was looking tired, swollen. The hand of his lover rested on his shoulder, giving him the support he needed. "Your papa and daddy are selfish bastards."

"Hmm. But I'm sure they are happy. They must've met each other up there, right?" Yuki smiled sadly.

"Well, those two have always been barely able to keep their hands off each other. But still, to leave me just like that.." Yurio started to choke again on his words.

The news of Yuuri sudden death shook those who were close to him. Yurio especially. He had grown fond of Yuuri as they spend more time together as rink mates and rival. He felt like he got a brother, a friend who understood him. A friend he now lost.

When the news reached him, he spend the whole day crying in his room in Kazakhstan, with Otabek trying to calm him down. Otabek booked the earliest flight they could find back to Russia.

"Doctor said it was a heart attack. He was fine that day, still smiling, the usual Papa. I didn't expect this when he suddenly said he was tired and wanted to sleep together with me, Haruka and our children. He hugged us and told us that he loved us. It was the same way Daddy left," Yuki explained without Yurio having to ask. "Even now, it's as if he was sleeping peacefully." Yuki glanced at where Yuuri was laid. White and blue roses encircled him.

"I found this letter on the table the day he passed away. It seemed as if he knew that he would left us that day. He said he'll meet Dad soon.." Yuki gave an envelope to Yurio.

Yurio smiled a little when he read the letter.

 _Always the same stupid Katsudon. So blindly in love._

"Thank you for telling me, Yuki."

"It's nothing. You guys are his friends, you are our family too. You should be here."

Yurio moved to pay his last respect. Otabek gave him a room to be alone with Yuuri for a while. Yurio carefully took a blue rose and kissed the petals before putting it down on Yuuri's hands.

"Farewell, Yuuri. Farewell, brother."

* * *

It was bright. So bright that it forced me to open my eyes.

Slowly, I lazily opened my eyelid.

I smiled.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I heard a familiar voice. The voice I've missed.

"Hey," I replied, almost a whisper. I smiled to the loving blue orbs. Always, always the loving blue orbs I remembered.

"Missed me, love?" he asked.

"Of course," I opened my arms despite still laying down. He chuckled. How I missed that laugh.

"Still the same baby I remember," he said as he leaned down, hugging me back.

"Vitya," I called his name, feeling him smiling as he nuzzled on the crook of my neck. "Vitya." How I missed this man so dearly. I let my hand roamed between the silver locks on his head. He looked so young, just like how we first met.

"Yes, Yuuri?" He hummed as he leaned in for a kiss. A sweet, longing kiss, as if to make up the time when he left me first for two years. My Agape.

"Call my name again, Vitya," I said softly.

"Yuuri."

 _There, I miss you._

"Again.."

"Yuuri," he said again, chuckling at my childishness.

 _I miss hearing you calling my name._

I giggled as I let myself be embraced to the warm loving arms. The same warm loving arms that I remembered my whole life. With the same scent that I loved. My husband.

 _Finally we meet again. Finally._

"I'm home, Vitya. I'm finally home." I said as I stared to those pair of blue orbs.

He smiled. I smiled.

 _Finally we can start again, a new beginning._

He kissed my forehead.

"Welcome home, Yuuri."

 _From now to the eternity._

* * *

A/N:

Anddddd that's the end.

Thank you for reading it up til the end

I really really appreciate it.

I would like to say sorry for breaking your hearts, but yes, Happy Valentine!

Please have some Victuuri angst lololol

/slapped

Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me!

P.S. : If you guys wondered how Yuki looked like, I would say I was inspired by Kurose Riku from Ten Count ;)


End file.
